The Bonds of Love
by The Anime Crew
Summary: two girls fall onto gunsmoke, one is taken to the evil side, one to the good side,what happens when one is forced to find the other or leave her to die, best friends, battling against evil to return home. CHAP 3 UP! plz review
1. Wet DVD Player & the Idiot with a Gun

Vash's Chick: Ok, me and my sister ( InuYasha's Girl)he-hem, my un- biological sister who looks nothing like me, but started me on anime and we are exactly the same personality wise....well she's bitchier...im gonna be hit for that :-D, but neway...) Thought of this a while ago and actually started writing it in a notebook but in my typhoon of a room... I lost it. ^_^ woops. So I'm re-writing it waaaay different cuz she's not here and is probably not even thinking of helping me. And plus she's doing the bloopers :-D heh heh. OK since this is way too long I just want to tell the authors of the $$12,000,000,000 couple and the $$6,000,000,000 rose not to hate me and that it mite look a bit the same but its not trust me...and I did it b4 I read urs! I promise! Don't hate meeeeee!! *cries on hands and knees* ok this is too long later! Oh yeah and the things in these... 'yatta yatta' are thoughts. Usually they're Britt or Danni's.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun or Vash or Wolfwood or anyone else you recognize...although It would be nice :-D...er...I mean...*thinks* nuttin :- D later! ______________________________________________________________________  
  
Danni walked down the street to her friends house with a bag around her chest that hung down on her left side. She held it close to her. For two reasons...the obvious so it wouldn't get stolen and the un-obvious so that her poor poor Trigun tapes didn't get hurt in there. She also had Lupin III the movie and the InuYasha movie. But of course Trigun was her favorite and she couldn't bear the thought of it being hurt. She looked up.  
  
'Oh god its gonna rain.' She thought to herself.  
  
She walked a little quicker and turned the corner onto Britt's street. She felt a drop of rain splat onto her nose and screamed.  
  
'CRAP CRAP CRAP!!'  
  
She ran the block to Britt's house and rang the door bell as it started to rain harder.  
  
'CRAP CRAP CRAP!!!'  
  
"BRITT OPEN THE DOOR!!!" Britt's head popped up in the glass window of the door grinning.  
  
"Why? Oh it looks like its going to rain," she said and slowly hopped down and opened the door taking her sweet time. Just as she opened the door it down poured.  
  
"If you hadn't opened the door Inu, Vash, and Lupin would have been killed!!!"  
  
"Oh my god what have I done!!!"  
  
She grabbed Danni's bag and tore it open to fine 3 DVDs wrapped in plastic bags. Although you couldn't tell they were DVDs quite yet. She took off the bags to find paper bags. She took those off to find Tin Foil. She looked up at Danni watching her who grinned. She took off the foil and found cellophane.  
  
"Damn you."  
  
She took off the cellophane and finally found the DVDs.  
  
"Bout time."  
  
Danni grinned and sat down on the couch. Britt popped in the Trigun DVD and sat next to her. They grinned at each other and it started. Britt reached for the player to fast forward through the previews for some reason were on a show video and her mom came in with a bucket of water. Britt fell off the couch reaching and grabbed onto Danni who grabbed onto the DVD player. Britts mom was shocked and dropped the bucket of water on the DVD player and fainted. The last thing she heard were Danni's and Britt's screams. When she woke up about 5 minutes later they were gone, but left a puddle.  
  
'Maybe they're in Britt's room.'  
  
She shrugged and cleaned up the water and went on cleaning. ***  
  
Danni and Britt woke up in the middle of a hill of sand. Danni rubbed her face and sat up.  
  
"Where are we? Its hot man!"  
  
Britt looked up.  
  
"Well maybe its cuz there's 2 suns!"  
  
Danni looked up.  
  
"Woah cool!"  
  
They both stopped and looked at each other.  
  
"GUNSMOKE!!!!!"  
  
They got up and started dancing. "We're on gunsmoke! Oh yeah!"  
  
A shadow loomed over them. They stopped dancing and looked up.  
  
"Hello, ladies. I need one of you now stay still."  
  
The man looked into their eyes one at a time. When he looked at Danni it felt like he was looking into her soul. She tried to look away but couldn't. She couldn't fight it. She couldn't even see him! He grabbed Britt by the arm and dragged her off. "BRITT! NO DON'T TAKE HER!!"  
  
Danni looked at him for the first real time through tears. He couldn't take her. She was like her sister. Why was this happening. He looked back at her. It was Legato.  
  
'Damn!' she thought to herself. 'He probably took her because she has more anger in her heart. But why. Its something evil duh. But I have to help her.'  
  
She looked back up and they were gone. She still heard Britt screaming for her and Danni screaming not to hurt her.  
  
'I'll help you. I will. I promise Britt. I will be there.'  
  
Danni wandered over to a wall of rocks thinking about what to do when she heard gun shots. She looked up over the rock she had sat down on and saw that there was a big ugly man in a red coat and a green Mohawk.  
  
'This is the first episode. Vash is tied up. He could help me! I have to get down there.'  
  
She picked up a rock. She spoke aloud to herself.  
  
"You can do this. You're a catcher. You play softball. Hit one. Just get yourself captured."  
  
She threw the rock as hard as she could at the guy on the leader's left. She hit him smack in the head. He fell to the floor and everyone looked over at her. She grinned and waved at them. As she expected they chased her. She was running when she tripped over her pants.  
  
'Crap! I knew these big ass pants would fuck me up!'  
  
She had on black caffeine pants with a red tank top. The pants were rather large near the end and she tripped. They were surrounding her from above guns pointed at her.  
  
"Tie her up!" She heard one of them yell. "Put her by the idiot."  
  
'They must mean Vash ...perfect'  
  
They tied her up and tossed her over near Vash. She still had her bag across her chest. She saw him look at her from the corner of her eye.  
  
"What!?" she whispered in a pissed voice at him.  
  
"Who are you!?"  
  
"Danni. My name is Danni, Needle-Noggin." The man named Constance Rifle appeared on the cliff. Now was their time to run.  
  
"We have to go, man, c'mon!"  
  
She slipped out of her ropes as did Vash and they ran like hell.  
  
'Millie and Meryl should be here soon.'  
  
As she thought this they rode up on the Thomases and Danni watched as Vash grabbed the doughnuts from Meryl. They stopped.  
  
"I'll give you $$10 to go and warn the town that Vash the Stampede is fighting up there."  
  
'Oh boy. She's giving him $$10 to go warn the town that he's fighting himself up on the cliff!'  
  
"I'll go," Danni said.  
  
"You can't go alone!" Vash yelled at her. "You have no protection."  
  
"So gimme a gun dork!"  
  
"I .... ok fine."  
  
He handed her a gun and went off with Millie and Meryl back up the mountain. Danni wandered down the mountain to the town and stood on a porch. She sighed.  
  
'Alrighty here goes.'  
  
"VASH THE STAMPEDE IS UP ON THE MOUNTAIN IF YOU WANNA LIVE RUN!!"  
  
All hell broke out and Danni sat on the porch.  
  
'That was easy. He should be back soon.'  
  
The cliff fell crushing half the town. She watched. She saw Vash come back down.  
  
"Here I didn't use it." She handed him his gun back.  
  
"Thanks. Bye!"  
  
"NO wait!"  
  
"huh..." he turned around. "I...I ...don't have any where to gooo! I'm lost and I don't know where I am!! I need help!"  
  
She was crying now clinging to his arm on her knees pulling him down with her. A huge sweat drop formed on the back of his head and he sighed.  
  
"ALRIGHT STOP!! I'll let you come with me!"  
  
"Yay!" She suddenly stopped crying and hugged him. He blushed and rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"Yeah uh...Danni...can we...uh go now..."  
  
"Oh yeah sure."  
  
She straightened her bag and started walking.  
  
"Where we going?" she asked after a minute.  
  
"Oh I found this flyer when I was coming back here to get my gun."  
  
He held up a piece of paper and Danni took it and read it.  
  
'He wants a job! Oy.'  
  
"So we're going to be body guards?" she asked him.  
  
"Er...well I was..."  
  
She sniffed. "What about me?"  
  
"Er....can you shoot? It DID say ace gunman."  
  
She sniffed again. "Can you teach me?"  
  
He blushed for no apparent reason and laughed a little.  
  
"Well I guess so ..."  
  
"GOOD!"  
  
She stopped and looked at him.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"NOW!?" "Yes now!...I need to know how to shoot to protect someone!"  
  
He took out his gun and tossed it to her. She caught it. He looked at her funny.  
  
"You caught it?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
He laughed.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT MORON!?"  
  
"Nothing, I just didn't think you would catch it."  
  
"Oh really. Well I happen to play softball and I hit the guy in the head with the rock so there!" She yelled to him and started looking at the gun. He had totally ignored her and put a rock on top of a few others.  
  
"Hit it."  
  
"Hit what!? That itty bitty rock over there?"  
  
"Yeah, why not."  
  
"I can't hit that!"  
  
"Sure you can."  
  
She growled and held up the gun. She pointed it at the rock and sighed.  
  
'I'm never gonna hit that thing.'  
  
She aimed and shot. She fell backward form the recall and almost hit Vash with the shot who was standing 9 feet away form the rock.  
  
"Er....well...HEY YOU TRIED TO HIT ME!!"  
  
"NO I DIDN'T I TOLD YOU I COULDN'T SHOOT! "Ok fine."  
  
He walked over to her and showed her how to hold it and the foot placement. He moved her all around until she looked like she knew what she was doing.  
  
"OK now try. Be careful of the recall."  
  
"Yeah I think I would remember that from now on." He stood farther back away form the rock this time. She aimed and shot. It not only hit the rock but split it in half.  
  
"I DID IT I DID IT!!" She danced around. Vash grabbed her and took his gun back.  
  
"Hey I want it!"  
  
"No, you're already scaring me."  
  
She picked up her bag and they started to walk again.  
  
"Can I just hold it?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Can I see it?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Can I sniff it?"  
  
"NO!! Now stop it!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
They walked in silence until they got to the mansion.  
  
"I gather that we're here?" she looked up and asked him.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He knocked on the door. A strange little man opened the door.  
  
"Hello, we're here for the body guard position."  
  
"Welcome, from now on you are known as Vash the stampede."  
  
Vash looked over at Danni who shrugged.  
  
"Er...who's the girl?" the strange man asked.  
  
"This is.."  
  
"My name is Danielle. But you can call me Danni. I'm a friends of Vash's and I'm also here for the body guard position." "But you're barely 16."  
  
"I"M 18!!"  
  
"Ok alright. My apologies. Come in."  
  
They sat down on the couch and he started to tell them about why he needed a body guard.  
  
'I know this one. I don't like him. He shoots at Vash! Ugh.'  
  
He finished and Danni snapped out of it.  
  
"May I see my room please?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
He lead them up to their rooms and went back down stairs. Danni was alone and really tired. She lay down on the bed and closed her eyes.... ______________________________________________________________________  
  
yay its the end! so far ^_^ your in for it now, your hooked and u cant stop!!! ahh! ok so anyway. Don't forget to review. ^_^ 


	2. Tears and Captain Obvious

Legato dragged a sobbing Britt into a room and threw her onto a bed. They stared at each other for a while before Legato started to talk.  
  
"I have taken you from your friend..."  
  
"Thanks I didn't realize that yet."  
  
"...because you have more anger in your heart and I need anger for my mission. The boss has told me to get you and I do what he says."  
  
"So he's like your pimp?"  
  
Legato ignored her and kept going.  
  
"I have brought you here to rest. Sleep. I'll be back later."  
  
'Um-hm yeah like I'm not gonna try to escape.'  
  
"No you won't its impossible."  
  
"Don't read my mind u bastard!"  
  
She lunged at him as he closed the door behind him. She sunk down to the floor with her back against the door.  
  
"I will get out of here."  
  
******  
  
"Danni.... Danni.... wake up..."  
  
Danni wiggled a little. She knew Vash was trying to wake her up. She was hungry, but she was lazy too.  
  
"No....sleep good."  
  
"C'mon dinners on the table."  
  
"Alright alright."  
  
She swung her legs around over the bed and sat up.  
  
"Good now up."  
  
She rubbed her eyes and stalked into the bathroom. She shut the door as Vash sat on the bed. She washed her face and walked back out. She grabbed her bag and went back in slamming the door. She had a spare change of clothes considering she was gonna sleep at Britt's house. Well that was shot to hell. She took out a black pleated skirt with pink plaid inside the pleats. She put on a plain black tank top.  
  
"I need new clothes. After we get paid for something I'm getting clothes."  
  
She walked out to see Vash looking at her. She looked back at him.  
  
"Er...."  
  
*THWACK!*  
  
She smacked him in the back of the head.  
  
"Oww....what'd you do that foooooooor!?"  
  
"It's rude to stare."  
  
She pulled him up by the sleeve and dragged him out into the hall. She sniffed.  
  
"Mmmmmm...smells good."  
  
"I know can we go get it now?"  
  
"yeah c'mon."  
  
They walked down the hall into the dining room. Danni sat next to Vash who was across from the strange short man. She poked her fork into the spaghetti and stared blankly at it.  
  
'I will help you Britt. Please wait for me. Don't die please.'  
  
A tear ran down her cheek. Before she could notice and wipe it away, Vash noticed. He nudged her and stood up. He pulled her up by the shoulders and began to walk her out.  
  
"Um...she's not feeling well....I'm going to bring her upstairs."  
  
They walked up the stairs with his arm around her waist holding her up. She was dead weight. She couldn't move or think. She didn't even know what was happening around her. He sat her down on the bed still holding her up in a sitting position.  
  
"Danni...Danni are you ok? What's wrong?"  
  
"I ....I..."  
  
She started crying again. Vash hugged her to him and she cried on his shoulder.  
  
"What happened why are you like this?"  
  
She sat up and looked into his eyes. Tears were still flowing down her cheeks.  
  
"I ...I can't do it alone...I'm not strong enough..."  
  
"Do what alone!?"  
  
"I...I have to save her...to help her...Legato has her....."  
  
Vash froze.  
  
"Legato has who?"  
  
"My...my friend....she's....I don't know I have to help her...."  
  
Danni suddenly stiffened and loosened again. She stood up like nothing happened.  
  
"Stay here. I just want to shower."  
  
Vash just looked at her and nodded.  
  
'What's she doing? Does she realize what she just told me?'  
  
He lay down on the bed.  
  
Danni undressed and sat in the bath.  
  
'Where did he take Britt? I need to know. I have to get there. The dork will help me I know it. He won't leave me.'  
  
She stood up and put on a white tee and a pair of short black denim shorts. She went out of the bathroom into the bedroom and looked at Vash sleeping on the bed.  
  
'He's so peaceful when he's sleeping, so sweet, and innocent.'  
  
She yawned and wiggled her way onto the bed a lay in front of him. His arm some how got wrapped around her like a teddy bear. She wiggled closer feeling safe. He shivered. Then she remembered that the girl would be missing about now. She had to wake him, she didn't want to.  
  
"Dork, wake up!"  
  
He jerked himself awake.  
  
"If you ever touch me again I WILL kill you. Ok?"  
  
"Yeah...uh...ok."  
  
"C'mon something's wrong." she said and pulled him downstairs.  
  
They stopped at the last stair and heard a gunshot.  
  
"Down stairs!" Danni yelled and pulled him downstairs farther.  
  
They found out the guy was hoarding the water, which Danni knew already.  
  
*** ½ hour later on the cliff  
  
"Well there's not more drought," Danni said hopefully.  
  
Vash sweat dropped and they walked off away from the town.  
  
They got to a new town about 3 Iles later. They were tired and hot.  
  
"I need water," Danni said.  
  
"Me too," Vash said and danced into a tavern.  
  
Danni smacked herself in the face and went into a store and bought herself a gun with the money she just took out of Vash's pocket when he wasn't paying attention. She walked back out and stood next to a group of people watching.  
  
"Can you shoot?" The man next to her asked.  
  
"NO of course not, im just carrying it to look pretty."  
  
"Good, I'll pay you if you can get his daughter out safely," he said pointing to a man who Danni recognized.  
  
"Fine, but it better be good pay."  
  
She dragged her feet into the saloon and shot her gun at a chandelier which dropped on top of 3 guys pinning them to the ground. Vash had a shoe print on his face and was peeking above the bar from behind. She sighed and they open fired at her.  
  
"CRAP CRAP CRAP!!"  
  
She dived behind the counter feeling a splitting pain in her shoulder.  
  
"CRAP CRAP CRAP!"  
  
"What are you doing here?!" Vash yelled at her.  
  
"I'm getting paid is what!"  
  
She untied him.  
  
"We have to get that girl out safely," she said pointing to the girl who kicked Vash.  
  
She moved a little trying to get the last rope off and cringed. Her shoulder was bleeding badly. She couldn't move it.  
  
"You're hurt."  
  
"Thanks captain obvious."  
  
"Stay here I'll take care of it."  
  
The last thing she heard was a lot of gunfire before she blacked out.  
  
________________________________________________________________ 


	3. Vash?

Vash'sChick: Thanks to u reviewers. ^-^ I love reviews yay. So moving on..  
  
Danni's eyes fluttered open. The first thing she saw was Vash. She tried to sit up but couldn't.  
  
"What happened?!"  
  
"Oh good you're awake. I was worried about you. You really scared me."  
  
"Sorry, I scared me too."  
  
He smiled at her with a really really warm and caring smile. She could feel herself blush, but she smiled back anyway. He hugged her and the pain suddenly disappeared. She felt warm all over. She closed her eyes and let herself fall into him. He let go and kissed her.  
  
*THWACK!*  
  
"Why...what are you thinking!?"  
  
"Oww....sorry...."  
  
"Do you have my money?"she asked completely ignoring what just happened.  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
"Good. Come. Your coming with me to get clothes."  
  
He grinned.  
  
"Do I get to help when you try them on?" he asked still grinning.  
  
"Just come." she sighed.  
  
He helped her up and they walked outside and went into the first clothing store they found.  
  
"Just look for something that would fit." She told him and walked around.  
  
About 20 minutes later Vash came running over to her grinning with something behind his back.  
  
"What is it dork?"  
  
"When are you gonna call me by my name?"  
  
"When I fall in love with you."  
  
"Awe...man!"  
  
"Anyway, what did you find?"  
  
He held up a red jacket just like his, but more shapely and with less gadgets all over it. He was still grinning and she took it.  
  
"Alright lets go pay for it."  
  
He followed her skipping to the counter.  
  
"That will be $$40."  
  
She handed him the money and they started walking back to the hotel. She went into the bathroom and changed into her jacket. She came out to see Vash grinning.  
  
"Hungry?" He asked.  
  
"Starving."  
  
"Good c'mon."  
  
They walked down to a restaurant.  
  
"You look really good in that you know." He said looking at her. "And you should leave your hair down more often. It's pretty that way."  
  
She blushed and smiled at him. Usually she kept her long brown hair in a pony tail.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He blushed and ate still.  
  
'How could I fall in love with him. He's a cartoon. Oh god. Help me.'  
  
All of a sudden a whole town was surrounding their table with guns pointed at them. They both dropped their forks at the same time.  
  
"SHIT!"  
  
They got up and ran as fast as they could. They rushed around a corner.  
  
"Stay here I'm going to lead them away. Just hide here ok?"  
  
Danni nodded and slumped down clutching her shoulder.  
  
"Be careful, Danni."  
  
He rushed off and she stayed there.  
  
'Oh this is the one with that big ugly guy...oh jeez. There's a lot of big ugly guys in this show...and yet so many hot ones (sigh)'  
  
A shadow suddenly appeared. She looked up. It was a towns person with a gun pointed at her head.  
  
'Awe crap.'  
  
She couldn't get up and run, she was a bit hurt. Getting up was hard you know!  
  
'How the hell and I gonna get out of this!?'  
  
"GUYS! It's the girl that was with Vash, you must be his girlfriend."  
  
"IM NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!!"  
  
"Tie her up!"  
  
They tied her up and dragged her over to a stand in the middle of the town by her arm. It felt like her arm was going to be ripped off at any moment.  
  
'Please help Vash.'  
  
A man with a mega-phone stood on the platform.  
  
"ATTENTION VASH THE STAMPEDE WE HAVE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"  
  
Vash stopped where he was. Were they talking about Danni?  
  
"IM NOT HIS GOD DAMN GIRLFRIEND!!"  
  
Vash heard a gun shot and a girl screaming.  
  
"Danni!"  
  
He rushed to the middle of the town and was surrounded by guns. But there was something else. A huge thing with a little man in the pocket with only 4 teeth. They dragged Danni over in the middle of nothing and dumped her there in front of the weird little man and the huge thing. She was bleeding from the side.  
  
'They shot her! Damn them.'  
  
Danni could see Vash through her eyes that would barely stay open.  
  
'I will not black out again!' she thought struggling not to.  
  
They were about to shoot the fist at Danni when they saw Vash walk into the clearing. The fist shot at him and destroyed a building, it looked like it was over. Vash was no where to be seen. To Danni's surprise a tear ran down her cheek. When the fist was pulled back there was a drawing of a chibi Vash with something she couldn't see. Vash came out of the rubble and drew his gun. The fist shot again at Danni. A terrified look came across Vash's face. He dived and shot 5 times at the fist veering it off course and ran over to Danni. He picked her up and walked off to the hotel totally ignoring all the people watching him walk off. He left her in the lobby for 2 minutes and ran upstairs to get their stuff and get out. He carried her through the desert. She was totally limp and out of it.  
  
"Please don't be dead."  
  
He leaned over her still walking and kissed her forehead. She shivered in her unconscious state. Vash smiled. They walked on. He settled down under a rock cliff where it was a bit cooler. He lay out a blanket and lay Danni on it. He took off her jacket and her shirt leaving her in her shorts and bra. The bullet wound wasn't deep, but it was deep enough. He wrapped a bit of the blanket around it as a bandage and pulled the other blanket over her.  
  
"Please Danni, wake up."  
  
About an hour later Danni woke up and screamed. Vash crawled over to her quickly.  
  
"Danni, Danni what's wrong!?"  
  
He held her to him.  
  
"Vash...I ....I have to find Britt. She needs me...I know it. Please say you'll help me find her."  
  
'She called me Vash...'  
  
"Of course I will." he said ignoring his thoughts  
  
"Vash...."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"We have to get to the bus. I have to find her."  
  
"You can't even move."  
  
"I'll be fine. Please we have to leave."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Vash packed everything. And they started walking. Vash held Danni up with his arm around her waist. She was so weak.  
  
'She's shaking.'  
  
He held her tighter.  
  
'She called me by my name....'  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Vash's Chick: Alright alright, I know it's a little fast for them to 'fall in love' but I like it that way and she liked him before she got there anyway.. oh well plz review ^_^ 


	4. Unspoken

Vash's Chick: Thanks to my lovely reviewers..love you ..er.yeah bye! ____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Unspoken  
  
About 2 hours of walking later they found the bus broken down in the middle of the desert.  
  
"Yes the bus!" Danni yelled and hugged Vash.  
  
"Finally."  
  
They walked over to the bus to find Millie and Meryl.  
  
"My god what happened to her!?" Meryl asked.  
  
Vash sat her down leaned up on the side of the bus and sat next to her still holding her up.  
  
"She got shot. Because of me. It's my fault."  
  
"No its not don't tell yourself that Vash. It was my fault. I got caught."  
  
"I can't get used to you calling me Vash." He said and blushed rubbing the back of his head.  
  
Just then a guy dressed in all black carrying a huge cross came over and sat by them.  
  
"Hello!" He said cheerfully to Danni and Vash. "What happened to her?"  
  
"I got shot what does it look like!?"  
  
"You all look like you need a portable confessional!!!" He pulled out a miniature church out from behind him and grinned. Danni pulled out the gun she bought and shot it through the door of the church.  
  
"That wasn't very nice!"  
  
"Who are you?" She asked annoyed.  
  
"Im Nicholas D. Wolfwood!"  
  
"You're annoying."  
  
She got up and walked around to the other side of the bus. She was followed by Vash.  
  
"Danni..."  
  
"Yeah Vash..."  
  
"Are you sure you're all right?"  
  
"No I'm not. I don't know how you could possibly live this long on this planet. I want to go home. I want to get my friend and go home. But I don't want to either. I don't want to leave you and Meryl and Millie and You."  
  
"You said me twice."  
  
"That's cuz I....."  
  
"You what.."  
  
"I ..."  
  
She started crying into his shoulder again. He held her close to him and rubbed her back.  
  
"Its alright Danni, Im here."  
  
'I love you too' he thought at the same time.  
  
Wolfwood, Millie, and Meryl looked around the corner and went back to sitting on the other side.  
  
"He loves her." Wolfwood said out of no where.  
  
The girls fell on their faces.  
  
"And she loves him" he said again and took a drag of his cigarette.  
  
"How do you know Mr. Wolfwood?" Millie asked.  
  
"Its obvious. They just don't want to say it to each other. You can see the pain in his eyes when she's crying or hurt. And the pain in her eyes when she told him she had to leave. She doesn't want to leave him."  
  
"Oh....."  
  
****** On the bus.  
  
Danni was asleep on Vash's lap.  
  
******The dream  
  
Britt sat on the chair in the room alone with Legato. He gave her a cup of tea and she drank it quickly. Britt slumped down in the chair her head lolling to the side. Danni watched form the corner unable to be seen by either of the people.  
  
"Britt!" she whispered.  
  
Britt's head snapped back up. Legato grinned.  
  
"Who...where am I?" Britt said.  
  
"You are Brittany, the newest gung-ho gun. And this is your enemy."  
  
Legato held up a picture of Danni and Vash together.  
  
'How'd he get that picture!?' Danni thought.  
  
"They are evil killers. Their names are Danni and Vash. You hate them and they hate you. You are to kill them after I train you. This is our master we listen to every of his orders and do it with pride and loyalty."  
  
He held up a picture of Knives.  
  
"I have to kill Danni and Vash?"  
  
"Yes but first we must train you."  
  
Britt nodded "alright."  
  
"NOOOO!! Britt no don't listen to him! You're my sister! Britt nooo!!"  
  
******Back on the bus  
  
Danni tossed and turned in Vash's lap waking him up.  
  
"Britt...no!" she yelled still asleep.  
  
"Danni....Danni wake up!"  
  
Vash shook her awake. She was crying again. He held her to him and hugged her while she cried.  
  
"It's alright It was just a dream."  
  
Behind Danni and Vash, Wolfwood, Meryl, and Millie sat.  
  
"Do you see? Look into his eyes." Wolfwood said.  
  
"Yes, I do." Meryl answered him.  
  
______________________________________________________________________ 


	5. I love you

I Love You  
  
They all got off before the last stop in a town that was almost completely unpopulated. There were only a few families here and there. The group walked to a local hotel.  
  
"Hello, we need 2 rooms for a few nights." Danni told the guy at the counter.  
  
"Alright that will be $$200 total."  
  
Danni paid him and he lead them up to the rooms. Meryl and Millie had their own room and Danni, Wolfwood, and Vash had to share one. Neither of them cared except for Wolfwood.  
  
"Why do I have to get stuck with you two?!" he complained  
  
"Whats wrong with being with us!?" Danni asked.  
  
"You two...ugh....never mind."  
  
Vash walked into the bathroom for a shower leaving Wolfwood and Danni alone.  
  
"He loves you." Wolfwood said and lit a cigarette.  
  
"Say what!?" Danni yelled surprised.  
  
"Vash...he loves you."  
  
"How do you know."  
  
"I just know. And you love him."  
  
"SAY WHAT!?"  
  
'Oh god he's a cartoon character how do I love him!?'  
  
"NO I do not!"  
  
"Yes you do but, whatever."  
  
He lay back on the bed and Danni walked into the bathroom. Vash was standing without his jacket on and had a gun pointed at his head. His gun was in his coat and he had nothing to defend himself with. The gunman stepped into view. It was Britt.  
  
"Oh my god..... Britt!"  
  
Danni ran over to her and hugged her. Britt pushed her away and she flew onto the floor knocked unconscious. Vash gasped. Wolfwood ran into the room at Danni's scream.  
  
"What's!?...YOU!"  
  
He took Danni's gun from her waist and shot at the girl. She was hit in the thigh and jumped out the window.  
  
"YOU SHOT HER!?" Vash screamed.  
  
"Well yeah...she was gonna kill you and Danni!"  
  
Vash ran over to Danni and held her in his arms. Meryl and Millie ran into the room.  
  
"We heard the gunshot and we....." Meryl stopped.  
  
They looked over to Vash who was crying over Danni's limp body. He picked her up and put her on the bed. The others followed.  
  
"So that was Britt."  
  
"Who's Britt?" They all asked at the same time.  
  
Vash ignored them and shook Danni lighty.  
  
"Danni... wake up!"  
  
He shook her harder.  
  
"DANNI!!"  
  
She woke up and stood up shocked.  
  
"Did...did she knock me out?! IM GONNA KILL HER!!!"  
  
She tried to get up and struggled to get out the door and Vash held her down, keeping her on the bed. She got a shooting pain in her side and slapped her hand over the wound.  
  
"Danni, Legato brainwashed her. She tried to kill us. C'mon take it easy!"  
  
"SHE'S STILL MY FRIEND!!!!" she screamed crying. "We have to find her."  
  
"Danni calm down!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Vash did the only thing he could think of doing to calm her down at the moment. He kissed her hard on the lips. Wolfwood, Meryl, and Millie stared in shock as Danni kissed him back. Even Vash was shocked at this.  
  
"I knew it." Wolfwood said.  
  
They pulled apart and stared at each other both in shock.  
  
"Did you just.." they said together.  
  
Danni kissed him again. They pulled apart and he hugged her.  
  
"I love you Danni."  
  
"I ....I ...."  
  
______________________________________________________________________ 


	6. Have Fun?

Have Fun?  
  
Danni stared at Vash for a minute. The others watched in shock.  
  
"I...I ... can't love you Vash. I Do love you, but I can't. You don't understand."  
  
She started to cry again. Vash stared in total shock as did the others. His eyes were full of pain, he himself was about to cry. Wolfwood finally dragged them out of the room so Danni and Vash could be alone.  
  
"Vash, I do love you, but I shouldn't. I can't. I'm not from here. I'm from a different world. If I could stay here I would, but I have to go home. I need to. I don't belong here."  
  
Vash just looked at her in shock.  
  
"I wish I could stay. If things go right, I might be able to. I really do want to. You have to believe me. Please. Please believe me, please don't cry, your gonna make me cry more!"  
  
She started to cry harder. Vash grabbed her and hugged her.  
  
"I understand. C'mon it's alright. I'm not from here either. I understand I promise."  
  
"I ..."  
  
He grabbed her face and held it so gently Danni just barely knew he was there. He looked into her eyes. So deep it felt as if he was trying to see her soul. It felt like it did when Legato did it, but warmer and loving and more caring. He kissed her again. This time harder and more passionately. She kissed him back and lay back on the bed. He lay down next to her and kissed her again.  
  
*********  
  
"Legato I couldn't she...she hugged me!" Britt yelled in protest.  
  
"That makes no difference. You were there to get them!"  
  
"And the man, he looked as if he was about to cry! What kind of man cried over a girl!?"  
  
"Vash does that's who!"  
  
He started pacing.  
  
"You'll have to go back. Go back and fulfill your mission. You must bring them both to me!"  
  
"Yes, Legato."  
  
********  
  
That morning Danni woke up tangled in the sheets with only a top on and her panties. Vash was in the kitchen with no shirt on making breakfast.  
  
"Morning sleepy head!" he called from the kitchen of the hotel room.  
  
"Hey," she said getting up and walking to him. He kissed her on the cheek and she went into the bathroom. She yawned and looked in the mirror. She got undressed and showered. She came back out in her top and a pair of jeans. Vash was just finishing breakfast and putting it on plates.  
  
"Wolfwood spent the night at Meryl and Millie's, he's coming back now."  
  
"Alright," she said and sat down at the table.  
  
Wolfwood walked in with a cigarette in his mouth.  
  
"Have fun last night?" he asked and sat across from Danni.  
  
Vash blushed and put a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him.  
  
"Thought so," he said and picked up his fork and began eating.  
  
"I'm sooo hungry," Danni complained and started eating her eggs.  
  
Later that day Meryl and Millie came in.  
  
"Hello guys!" Millie said cheerfully.  
  
"Hey Millie," Danni said.  
  
"You seem a lot better Miss Danni."  
  
"I am Millie."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Yeah....I'm gonna go for a walk."  
  
She reached over and took her red coat off the end of the bed and slipped it on.  
  
"Alone?" Vash asked.  
  
"Yeah..... why?"  
  
"After what happened last night?"  
  
"Which part?" Wolfwood asked.  
  
Danni and Vash glared at him.  
  
"Alright alright!"  
  
"Yes I am, I have my gun I can take care of myself."  
  
"But what about your wounds?" Meryl asked.  
  
"ILL BE FINE DAMN IT!!!"  
  
She left the room and went downstairs. She entered the lobby to find over 20 dead bodies littering the floor. She stood gaping at the sight and looked up when she heard a sigh. Britt was in the corner and had just stepped out her gun smoking.  
  
"BRITT! Did..did you do this?!"  
  
"Duh. And now I have to take you too."  
  
"Britt, no you don't. Don't you remember. We're like sisters. We were going to watch a Trigun movie when you mom spilled water on the DVD player. And we got transported here. And Legato took you. I swore that I would get you back. And I will. I promise.  
  
"Yeah yeah That's all very nice and mushy...but its time we leave."  
  
She knocked Danni out with the butt of her gun and tied up her arms and legs. She dragged her out of the hotel into the sun.  
  
'I have her Legato.'  
  
'Good, now we will have him.'  
  
______________________________________________________________________ 


	7. Kidnapping and Dreams

Kidnapping and Dreams  
  
Vash paced around the room glancing at the clock every 21 seconds.  
  
"Where is she!?" he yelled at Wolfwood and the Insurance girls.  
  
"We don't know man, don't take it out on us!" Wolfwood yelled back.  
  
"Calm down Mr. Vash she'll be back soon," Millie said in a calming voice.  
  
"I'm going to look for her."  
  
He practically ran out of the room to the lobby. He looked around. Shocked.  
  
"WHAT!? HE...LEGATOOOO!!!"  
  
He knelt down on the floor and saw a paper by his knees. He picked it up.  
  
If you want her, come get her.  
  
"THAT'S IT!? How why....I ...."  
  
He started to cry and got up slowly, he turned to go back to the room. He walked in still crying and looked around.  
  
"I have to go find her. Legato has her."  
  
With that he turned and left. The others followed him outside of the hotel.  
  
"Vash, let us come with you. Please she was our friend too." Meryl pleaded.  
  
"Its too dangerous. And she was more than a friend to me...the was the first I've loved since...since...."  
  
"You always say its to dangerous and we always make it through! Stop saying that! We want to help!" Meryl pleaded with him.  
  
Vash turned to her with tears in his eyes.  
  
"If you want to, then do it."  
  
'Danni please...fight it...don't let him hurt you. I will be there...I will.'  
  
He waited for them to come back and they left in silence. They walked for 4 Iles with not a word. The occasional sound of Wolfwood's cross shifting, a cough, or a sneeze and the bless you. Until Millie wanted to know.  
  
"Where are we going Mr. Vash?"  
  
"I don't know yet. We'll have to see."  
  
Not another word was said for Iles. No one was counting.  
  
"We will rest here." Vash finally said pointing to a rock cave.  
  
They all went into the cave and starting fixing things up. The girls made a fire. Vash took Danni's bag in his hands. It even smelled like her. He didn't want to invade her privacy, she would have whacked him upside the head, but he needed something to keep him focused. He searched through her bag. Her clothes were in there, a couple of personal things, a book, some food, some pins with sayings on them, but on the outside there was a red plush flower tied to the handle strap. A tear slid down Vash's cheek. The red flower. Rem. Danni. Oh god. He took the flower off the bag and twisted it around one of the loops on his jacket. Another tear slid down his cheek. Before he knew it, he was crying into his hands. Meryl came over and hugged him. He cried into her shoulder for about an hour. She didn't move, she just comforted him.  
  
"Vash, it's ok, we'll find her and she'll be alright. We won't let anyone hurt her. We promise."  
  
"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep." he said through tears.  
  
"We will keep it, we will." Meryl assured him.  
  
By the time Vash stopped crying Wolfwood and Millie were asleep on the other side of the cave.  
  
"I'm really sorry about all this Vash," Meryl said almost crying herself.  
  
"It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself."  
  
They lay down on the blankets Danni had bought before and Vash looked up at the ceiling. He grabbed Danni's bag and took one more look in it. Inside was a stuffed bear. It was white and all the fur was flattened to the body from years of being loved. He held it close to his chest. He fell asleep clutching to it like he did to Danni back when they were body guards.  
  
******Vash's dream  
  
"Why Britt why!? We're like sister's and now your working with the guys who want to kill me and my friends!? Why?!" Danni yelled at her through tears from inside a cage.  
  
"You were never my friend. Legato was my whole life. Everything. Him and Knives are the only family I've had. Ever. I don't know you."  
  
Danni was fully crying now.  
  
"I can't believe you don't remember. Stef, Jesse, Jadis, Mandy, Erika, you don't remember any of them! They were your friends! They were there for you all your life when you've been down! They've always helped! And we will always be there! No matter what. I know that deep down inside you know you can't trust Legato or Knives and that you want to come back to us, you just don't remember. You have to try to! Please Britt Try! You have to remember your friends. The ones who loved you. Jadis.... Erika... Stef... Jesse... Mandy... Phil.... DON'T YOU REMEMBER!? Why don't you remember!?! Please remember!"  
  
Danni was in hysterics. She was watching her best friend, he sister float away with some guy who wanted to kill her! Why couldn't she remember?! How could she not!? A tear slid down Britt's cheek. Danni saw it and jumped on the opportunity.  
  
"Remember that time when the gym teacher was yelling at us to do something and Jesse sat on you while you were sitting on Phil and Jesse rolled over his head and busted his lip? Or the time we slept over Stef's watching the tapes all night long. Or the time we had to learn that damned dance routine for music. Or what about the time in lunch when Jesse drank that horrible drink you made?!"  
  
"Brittany cooks....." she whispered.  
  
"Yes yes exactly! And remember when you me and Jess had that big fight about being friends and me hating you because you were black when that was so not true! And remember the movie we just watched the other week. It was 7 hours long and we stayed up the whole time until 8 am."  
  
"The 10th kingdom! I remember! That wolf was so hot!"  
  
"I know! Oh my god thank god you remember. Remember that time when we told your mom you were Wiccan. You blamed it on me!"  
  
"I was scared!"  
  
"Get me out of here Britt."she said and gave Britt a pleading smile.  
  
"I can't. We have to play along for a while. I just hope Legato isn't reading my mind now. We just have to keep our mind clear around him ok?"  
  
"Alright, I hope Vash gets here soon."  
  
"Vash is coming? OOOOOh is he your boyfriend....!?"  
  
"Well sorta....we er.....yeah.."  
  
"You DID WHAT!?"  
  
************  
  
Vash shook everyone awake the next morning.  
  
"SHE'S OK SHE'S OK SHE'S OK!!"  
  
"Huh what are you talking about man!?" Wolfwood asked and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Danni's ok!"  
  
"How do you know!"  
  
"I had a dream and it was so real, with Britt and everything."  
  
"It could have been just a dream."  
  
"NO it wasn't trust me, it wasn't. But we still have to find her. I can't believe she told her about what we.....er...I mean uh..."  
  
A huge scarlet blush came over his face and Wolfwood fell out on the floor laughing.  
  
"Its not funny man!!"  
  
"Ah...ha ha hah.....alrighty....ha ha ha!!"  
  
"We have to keep going. Wake them up so we can go." Vash said pouting.  
  
Once they were all awake they kept moving. To the north.  
  
*******  
  
"So where'd you get the red jacket?" Britt asked Danni.  
  
"Vash picked it out."  
  
"Oooooo."  
  
"Ha ha very funny. He wanted me to look like him. He wanted us to match I guess, its kinda cool though. Remember how I always wanted a jacket like his." She said and laughed remembering.  
  
"Awe that so sickly sweet!"  
  
"Just cuz you're a-sexual..."  
  
"I am not!" She blushed.  
  
Danni looked at her shocked and amazed at the same time.  
  
'OH MY GOD'  
  
"YOU DID LEGATO!!"  
  
"I did not!" she blushed again.  
  
Danni jumped up and down in her cage almost screaming with excitement.  
  
"You were always a bad liar. So how was it?"  
  
Danni grinned and Britt blushed again. She sighed and Legato walked in.  
  
'I'm glad you decided to tell her.' he said to Britt's mind.  
  
'What you were spying on us?! You swore to me you would never do that agin!'  
  
'No that was the first thing I heard. I hope you didn't tell her anything much.'  
  
'No we were just talking about guys.'  
  
'You're getting to friendly, if you don't stop I will kill you.'  
  
______________________________________________________________________ 


	8. Rose

Rose  
  
Vash, Millie, Meryl, and Wolfwood pooled their money together for the tickets onto the sand steamer. They got their tickets and found their rooms in a lower class section of the steamer. The girls had the room next to Vash and Wolfwood. They settled in. Wolfwood took the top bunk and Vash slid Danni's bag under his bed.  
  
About and hour later Millie and Meryl brought lunch up to Wolfwood's and Vash's room. They sat around the table and started eating.  
  
"Do you have any idea where Danni is, Needle-Noggin?" Wolfwood asked through a mouthful of bread.  
  
"Not really....She called me Needle-Noggin!"  
  
"Oh goodness."  
  
"Well in the dream Danni was locked up in some sort of cage and they were with Legato. They said Knives was some where around. And plus I don't doubt that Legato or some other gung-ho gun will come after me. It's the usual."  
  
"That's pleasant," Wolfwood commented.  
  
Just as these words came flowing out of his mouth, screams of terror, pain, and surprise rang through the halls. Vash's eyes went wide.  
  
"I guess you were right buddy."  
  
Vash raced out the door to find a girl about the age of 20 with long red hair to the middle of her back. She had on a black trench coat with knee length boots. She carried more than a dozen throwing stars in a holster on her waist. She bent down next to a man and ripped the last star out of his chest. Vash looked on in horror. The girl turned around and glared at him with piercing green eyes. She smiled and stepped toward him.  
  
"I am Rose, the 13th gung-ho gun. I have been sent her to cause you eternal pain and misery."  
  
She stepped closer and Vash drew his gun.  
  
"You're not going to shoot me, do you think I'm stupid? I know you better than you know yourself. You don't even know where you're going. Danni is no where near and your getting farther."  
  
Vash gasped quickly and fell to his knees. By this time Wolfwood and the girls were behind him readying their weapons.  
  
"Vash what are you doing?!" Wolfwood yelled. "Get up she's going to kill you!"  
  
"Please, please," Vash pleaded. "Help me find her."  
  
"God I thought you'd never ask!" Rose yelled and pulled off her wig and mask. Everyone watched in shock. It was Britt.  
  
"What the hell is going on here!?" Wolfwood yelled.  
  
"I came back dressed as the gung-ho gun who was going to destroy you to help. Danni is with Legato. She needs your help. All she wants is for you to come and get her. She's even debating on staying here and not going home to her family to be with you. Please you need to help her. I can lead you to where she is. But for now I have to get back and re-do Rose's memory so she doesn't say anything. I will be back as frequently as I can to help you. For now you must go to Stone Hill, I'll meet you there soon."  
  
She snapped her fingers and she was gone.  
  
"What just happened?" Wolfwood asked.  
  
"I told you, Danni got her to remember, like I told you I saw!" Vash said almost jumping in excitement.  
  
"But what about all the people she killed?" Millie asked.  
  
Vash knelt down and put a hand to a mans wrist.  
  
"They're still alive, just knocked out. They'll be up in a while."  
  
********  
  
Britt popped back into the room where Danni was staying in her cage.  
  
"I did it! He's coming!"  
  
"Good now go do what you have to do with Rose."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
She hurried over to the closet in the room and pulled out a girl with red hair. She held her hands over her and she woke up.  
  
"Why am I here Britt?!" she yelled looking confused.  
  
"You passed out when you came back from trying to kill Vash."  
  
"Oh shit. I'm gonna die aren't I?"  
  
"Well, not necessarily, tell him you fatally wounded him...and he should be dead soon, or just avoid him until he asks."  
  
"Yeah, so he could read my mind."  
  
"Keep it clear and if you see him think about buying a cat or something."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
She walked out of the room.  
  
"Well I'm glad you made a new friend Britt...WHO WANTS TO KILL ME!!!" Danni screamed at her. A sweat drop formed on the side of her head.  
  
"Heh-heh, all of our friends wanna kill you!"  
  
"...."  
  
"Told you."  
  
Legato came in cleaning off a knife.  
  
'Shit I told her to think of cats!'  
  
"Er....." Britt scratched her head.  
  
"Rose is dead, and I didn't buy the cat thing."  
  
"Crap, well, why do you have to kill everyone of my new friends!?"  
  
"You don't need anyone but me and Knives."  
  
He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. Danni gagged.  
  
"Something wrong?" he spat at her.  
  
"Nothing at all, I enjoy being repulsed." Danni quipped.  
  
"Don't make me kill her right now and force you to watch." he said slyly with a evil smile.  
  
He left.  
  
"Nice boyfriend Britt."  
  
"I know, isn't he thrilling?!"  
  
"OW OW OW OW!!!" came from Danni who was on the floor rolling around in pain.  
  
"LEGATO!!"  
  
"No, it's not him. Why do I have to get cramps stuck in a cage!?!"  
  
Britt fell out laughing.  
  
"It's not funny! It's painful!"  
  
"7 days of torture" she said through giggles.  
  
"Not-uh. Only 3"  
  
Danni grinned. Britt scowled at her.  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"Love you too Britty-baby."  
  
*******  
  
Vash lead the bunch through the desert toward a huge cliff.  
  
"Vash if we don't stop we're gonna fall of that cliff!!" Meryl yelled from 10 feet behind, not being able to keep up with Vash's fast pace.  
  
"No we won't!"  
  
"And why did we get off the sand steamer!!"  
  
"Because it wasn't going to Stone Hill!"  
  
"GAH!!" was the 1st thing that came from Meryl's mouth as she sat right down where she was. So did Millie, and Wolfwood.  
  
"Why have you guys stopped!?"  
  
"We're tired Mr. Vash. Can't we rest for a while?" Millie whined.  
  
Vash sighed.  
  
"Alright fine."  
  
He went and sat down next to them and pulled out the teddy bear from Danni's bag and hugged it.  
  
"You're gonna kiss that bear soon, man." Wolfwood said pulling a cookie out of his pocket.  
  
Vash grinned and blushed.  
  
"Please tell me you haven't."  
  
Vash sat the bear down on his lap and pulled a bunch of crackers out of his bag.  
  
*******  
  
"I neeeeeeeeeeeeeed to talk to him!!" Danni whined to Britt.  
  
"I would help you, but I dunno how you could."  
  
Danni gasped and stood up hopping.  
  
"Gimme the cell phone I bought you for your birthday!"  
  
"What why!?"  
  
"Because Vash has my bag and my cell phone!"  
  
"Does he know what it is or how to work it?"  
  
"They have phones Britt."  
  
"Oh yeaaaaaaah. Wait not they don't!"  
  
"Oh well, Meryl will figure it out."  
  
She pulled a small blue cell phone out of her pocket of the coat she was wearing. She slid it through the bars on Danni's cage.  
  
"Thank you SOOOOOOOO much!"  
  
"No prob, don't use all my minutes."  
  
Danni quickly dialed the number to her own phone.  
  
************  
  
The theme song to trigun started to play out of no where.  
  
"What's that horrible noise?!" Wolfwood yelled covering his ears.  
  
"It's coming from Danni's bag!" Vash yelled and rushed over to it and started rummaging through it, and pulled out Danni's red cell.  
  
"What is it?!"  
  
"It's a phone, press the green button," Meryl told him as if she used it everyday.  
  
Vash pressed the button and put the phone to his ear.  
  
"Vash!? Hello!? Wolfwood Meryl Millie?!" Danni yelled all at once.  
  
"Danni!?" Vash said really really surprised.  
  
"Oh Vash, I miss you sooo much."  
  
"Me too, where are you?!? And how did you get to call me!?"  
  
"I'm locked up and I used Britt's phone...AND WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG TO GET HERE YOU LITTLE DORK!? WHY AREN'T YOU HERE YET!?"  
  
Vash sweat dropped and grinned a stupid grin.  
  
"Well we're coming and now we can find you thanks to Britt."  
  
"Isn't she the best? And tell Wolfwood I'm still mad at him for shooting her!"  
  
"She says she's mad at you," he told wolfwood.  
  
"PUT ME ON SPEAKER!!!" she yelled "I WANNA TELL HIM!!"  
  
"Er...how?"  
  
"Press enter and down until you see speaker."  
  
He did what he was told.  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOLFWOOD, WHY WOULD YOU SHOOT HER!?"  
  
"I didn't know she was your friend and she was gonna kill you and Needle- Noggin!"  
  
"Oh heh heh ok then."  
  
"Hello Miss Danni!" Millie yelled.  
  
"Hi Millie! Hi Meryl! Its so good to be able to talk to you guys again."  
  
Vash took her off speaker.  
  
"I miss you." He said to her walking off away from the group.  
  
"I miss you too," she said walking to the corner of her cell and sitting there. Britt grinned and Danni waved her off. She started reading her book.  
  
"I really need you." He told her in a sickly sweet voice.  
  
"I know, how could you resist me?"  
  
"I don't know how I ever lived without you," he said in a VERY sarcastic tone.  
  
"HEY! I'm supposed to be the sarcastic one here! I'm in pain!"  
  
"What's he done to you!?"  
  
"He didn't do anything, it's a girly thing...."  
  
"Oh alright.................."  
  
There was a LONG pause after that.  
  
"So anyway..." Danni finally said.  
  
"Danni, don't worry, I will be there, no matter what. I promise."  
  
"I know you will Vash, I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Vash I have to go, Legato is coming, I'll call when I can bye!" she said rushed.  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Vash ended the call and walked back over to the group. He sat down and hugged the bear to his chest again. Why did the call have to end? When would she call back?  
  
'Please don't hurt her.'  
  
A tear slid down his cheek.  
  
"Don't cry Vash, she'll be ok," Meryl said and hugged him again.  
  
'How can she be sure, Legato is never predictable, he's...he's.' ____________________________________________________________________________ __ 


	9. I'M WHAT?

I'M WHAT!?  
  
The group got up and started walking toward Stone Hill again. After the hours rest, they were re-hydrated and not so hungry anymore. They reached a large town after another hours walk.  
  
"We have to stay here until we can find Britt," Vash told them as they stood surveying the city.  
  
"Or if she calls....which would make it a lot easier for her TO NOT DIE!" Wolfwood said, making a lot of sense.  
  
Vash rubbed the back of his head and grinned.  
  
"Oh yeah...heh heh."  
  
"We should get a room again, just incase it takes a while," Meryl said.  
  
They walked around the whole city until they were back where they started.  
  
"Why did we do that?!" Wolfwood complained.  
  
"Because the hotel was just behind us when we came in, and I didn't realize it." Vash said grinning.  
  
*THWACK!*  
  
Meryl hit him upside the head.  
  
*********  
  
"Um....Britt..." Danni said looking confused from her cell.  
  
"Sup?"  
  
"I have cramps and everything, but I'm missing the most obvious part....."  
  
"The...red ...part?"  
  
Danni nodded slowly.  
  
"Do you think I'm......"  
  
Britt stood there wide eyed in shock.  
  
"You...you're.."  
  
"Oh god no.....please don't tell me what I think your gonna tell me...."  
  
"Hey Danni..." Britt said grinning evilly.  
  
"You and Vash....yeah....right?"  
  
"Haven't we been through this?"  
  
"And did you use....?"  
  
"Er...it was sorta spontaneous....."  
  
"YOUR PREGNANT!!"  
  
Britt fell out laughing.  
  
"It's not funny!!!! Oh god this isn't good! I can't be....!"  
  
She fell to her knees her face in her hands.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __ 


	10. ohno

Oh no  
  
"Maybe you should hold off to tell Vash...." Britt said to Danni who was still moping in the corner her face in her hands.  
  
"Thanks for all your support." She said in a really bitchy mood.  
  
She suddenly looked up and grinned the biggest grin Britt had ever seen her grin. Evil was the only was to describe it.  
  
"Hey Britt..."  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
"Now I'm gonna say this straight out....did you use it when you did Legato?"  
  
Britt looked at her wide eyed.  
  
"And you get it around the same time I do....."  
  
Her eyes went wider if possible.  
  
"CRAP!!!" was all Danni heard through her fits of laughter. She couldn't breathe she was laughing so hard.  
  
"Well now we know that we really do go through everything together." Danni said still laughing and rolling around her cell floor.  
  
"Oh god...." Danni said quickly sobering.  
  
"What? Nothing could be worse then what you just told me..."  
  
"We can't let Legato know any of this or he'll use it against me and you to get Vash here faster."  
  
"CRAP!"  
  
"Britt leave me your cell phone, so that I can call them if your not around...I'll leave it under the mattress or something."  
  
"But my phone!!"  
  
"Shut up and gimme the phone."  
  
Britt reluctantly handed her the phone.  
  
"Oh wait...should they be in Stone Hill yet?"  
  
"Oh yeah!"  
  
Britt took her phone back grinning.  
  
"Promise me you won't say anything to Vash about..... you know..."  
  
"I won't I swear."  
  
********  
  
The Trigun theme song started to play again. Vash let out an eep of surprise and dug through his pockets looking for the phone. He pulled it out of the inside pocket and pressed the green button.  
  
********  
  
"Dork?"  
  
"Danni?"  
  
"No, it's Britt, sorry to disappoint you."  
  
"Awe man!"  
  
Britt walked in circles around the room as she told Vash where to go. Danni stood close to the bars trying to hear.  
  
"Put him on speaker!"  
  
Britt stuck her tongue out at her and put the speaker on.  
  
"Vash!!"  
  
"Danni!?"  
  
"Alright lover boy listen, you have to go through stone hill and get yourself SAFELY to Boulder Creek."  
  
"Why don't you just tell me where you are so I can get you guys?" He whined.  
  
"Because Mr. Hotpants....if I did that, then Legato would know I was helping you and would kill me and Danni....just go where I tell you."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Ok bye!"  
  
She hung up.  
  
"Why didn't you let me talk to him!?"  
  
"Legato's coming. Again."  
  
"He just can't keep his hands off you."  
  
*********  
  
Vash walked back into the restaurant where they were eating and sat back down next to Meryl.  
  
"We have to go to Boulder Creek." He said while stuffing a piece of potato in his mouth.  
  
"Ugh....do we get to finish eating at least?" Wolfwood complained.  
  
Vash sighed.  
  
"Fine...if we must."  
  
"Wow you must really want her back to give up food....and this little box here..."  
  
Wolfwood grinned and picked up a box of 20 doughnuts. Vash's eyes went wide with joy. He lunged across the table and grabbed the box from Wolfwood and started gobbling them up like he didn't have a whole plate of potatoes and spaghetti and meatballs in front of him. The other three stared in shock.  
  
"Ok time to go," Meryl said dragging Vash and his doughnuts to the hotel.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __ 


	11. IM GOING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!

Im going to take over the world  
  
They started walking toward Boulder Creek. Vash had been here before. It was a small town built in the huge ditch that used to be a river before it dried up. They waked through the sandy desert for and 2 hours and stopped to rest on top huge rock. They could see for Iles around from the top of it.  
  
"Gimme your money damn it!" Was the first thing they've heard since they started walking. They turned to where the feminine voice was coming from. It was just below the rock they were resting upon. They all started climbing down and found a girl with hot pink streaks in her hair with a knife pointed at a middle aged man. She was wearing a cat suit of all pink with a black trench coat and black knee length boots. She had on black gloves and her shockingly pink hair reached just below her shoulders. Vash stepped in front of the others.  
  
"I don't think you want to do that little miss."  
  
The girl looked back at him. She grinned.  
  
"I knew it!"  
  
She jumped and ran past Vash, past Meryl and Millie and to Wolfwood clinging to his arm with a stupid grin on her face. She rubbed her cheek up and down his arm. The cigarette fell out of his mouth and the others fell out laughing.  
  
"This isn't funny! I'm being raped by a thief!!"  
  
"I'm not a thief I'M TAKING OVER THE WORLD!!"  
  
The others found this even more funny and laughed even harder. Wolfwood fought to push her off of him.  
  
"Who are you girl!?" he yelled still struggling to pry her off of his arm.  
  
"My name is Jacki. And I love you!!"  
  
Wolfwood's eyes turned to dinner plates and he started to run. Jacki followed him running in circles. Vash stopped her as she ran by him still chasing wolfwood.  
  
"Listen little lady, you can't go robbing people then clinging to a priest!"  
  
"Fine, I guess I'll stop and continue my life of crime so that I can get food and clothes. I'm lost. I don't know where I am or how to get any where. And I wanna go home!!!!!!!"  
  
She started crying into his jacket. Vash sweat dropped.  
  
"Alright come with us!!! Just stop crying!!"  
  
"WHAT NO YOU CAN'T TAKE HER WITH US!!" Wolfwood begged.  
  
She suddenly sobered.  
  
"Yay! So where are we going?"  
  
Wolfwood sighed and sat in the sand rubbing his face.  
  
"We're going to Boulder Creek and we're waiting for a call from Britt who is helping us to find Danni, who I love. Oh yeah and Britt is Danni's friend. Wow I can't believe I just told you all that, guess I needed to get it out."  
  
"Awe that's so sweet. Wait did you say Danni and Britt?!"  
  
"Yeah why."  
  
"Oh my god! We have to get them!!"  
  
"What.....who are you!?"  
  
"I'm Jacki, their friend from back home. Where is she now?"  
  
"She's with Legato and Knives."  
  
"Oh....that's not good."  
  
"No it's not and we have to get her ....er....them back."  
  
"Alright well...lets go!"  
  
She pointed her finger into the air and started off. "AWAY!!"  
  
"Er...you're going the wrong way," Wolfwood said.  
  
"Oh, heh heh," she turned around the other way. "Thanks Wolfie."  
  
He looked at her with eyes of hatred. "Don't you ever call me Wolfie!"  
  
'She's kinda cute,' he thought to himself and smacked himself in the head.  
  
"NO NO NO!!"  
They all looked back at him. He grinned and rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"Heh heh sorry."  
  
Jacki took her cell phone out of the top of her boot while they were walking. She dialed Danni's number and listened for the answer. The Trigun theme song started to play from Vash's pocket again. He answered it quickly, getting used to using the phone.  
  
"Hello, Danni!?" Jacki and Vash said at the same time.  
  
Jacki looked ahead of her to Vash on a red phone. She hung up.  
  
"Awe crap! Why do you have Danni's phone?!"  
  
"It was in her bag."  
  
She sighed and dialed Britt's phone.  
  
*********  
  
Danni was asleep in her cell. Well at least trying to sleep. Britt and Legato were in the room and they thought she was asleep. Legato left mumbling something about Knives not being able to do anything himself. Danni's phone rang at that exact moment. She popped up into a sitting position on her bed.  
  
"Wow good timing."  
  
She took Britt's phone out from under her pillow.  
  
"Vash?"  
  
"No it's Jacki, but Vash is here."  
  
"It's Jacki," Danni said to Britt.  
  
Britt looked at her amazed.  
  
"What are you doing here!?"  
  
"Well I went to Britt's and there was still a puddle around the DVD player so I touched it and here I am."  
  
"Moron. Put Vash on."  
  
"Why?!"  
"Cuz I need to talk to him."  
  
Jacki handed the phone to Vash.  
  
"It's your girlfriend," she said and sneered at him.  
  
He grabbed the phone from her.  
  
"Danni!?"  
  
"Hey Vash."  
  
"Are you ok? He didn't hurt you did he?"  
  
"Well if you count what he does with Britt while they think I'm sleeping....then yes...but physically no. Look Vash, I'm just going to have Britt tell you where I am. It'll be easier."  
  
"Didn't I say this in the first place?"  
  
"Yeah....well what ever. I'll se you later. By love."  
  
"Bye."  
  
She gave the phone to Britt.  
  
"Ok look dork, you have to get to the top of the Great Sand Mountain. That's where Knives and Legato are."  
  
"Ok, I'll be there, can I talk to Danni again?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
She gave the phone back to Danni.  
  
"Hey again," she said.  
  
"Hioo."  
  
Danni laughed.  
  
"I haven't laughed in a long time. Hey lemme talk to Wolfwood for a minute."  
  
Vash had a confused look on his face.  
  
"Alright."  
He gave Wolfwood the phone.  
  
"Hey Wolfie."  
  
"Why are you all calling me that?!"  
  
"It's Jacki's name for you. Having fun with her?"  
  
"NO! She's clinging to me! Literally! Right now she's stuck to my arm and rubbing her face on me."  
  
"Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" Danni heard in a muffled voice.  
  
"Look, she really likes you. Don't tell her I told you, but just be nice to her. Lemme talk to her."  
  
"Alright."  
  
He shoved the phone toward her and she took it.  
  
"Danni?"  
  
"Listen, don't cling to him, just be nice."  
  
"Ok. But he's sooo hot!!"  
  
" Look I gotta go, I'll call back later."  
  
She hung up.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __ 


	12. Losing a member

Losing a Member  
  
Three days later the group arrived at the Great Sand Mountain. Surprisingly there were no obsticals in their way. The mountain was as high as any of them can see. It seemed to disappear into the sky.  
  
"We're climbing THAT?" Jacki asked amazed.  
  
"Yea, I guess so," Vash answered. He'd never been here before. I looked so out of place like it just popped up there one day.  
  
They started up the path. It didn't start off that steep. After an hour of walking, the path disappeared. It just stopped in the middle of nothing and no where.  
  
"That was sudden," Wolfwood said through a cigarette in his mouth and his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Yeah, it's weird, it seems like a man-made mountain," Vash said confused.  
  
"Well, I guess we're climbing from now on," Meryl said still looking up.  
  
Vash went ahead, leading the way. The girls were in the middle followed up by Wolfwood. After another hour of climbing, they reached a long ledge. Toward the back there was a cave.  
  
"We'll rest there for now," Vash said walking toward the cave.  
  
It was empty, luckily, and they settled down inside it. Meryl made a fire that the girls sat around while Vash and Wolfwood slept. Only one thing could have possibly happened at this time. GIRL TALK!  
  
"So why don't you guys tell me all that happened before I got here," Jacki said to the girls who were eating some dried fruits.  
  
"Well, it pretty much started when Danni was caught by the moehawk guy...."  
  
Meryl went on for about 2 hours telling Jacki what happened, Millie interjecting a few times.  
  
"I think we should call Danni, and talk to her about some certain people," Jacki said with and evil smile. Meryl grinned and Millie just smiled like always. Jacki pulled out her blue phone and dialed Britt's number. The voicemail answered.  
"Legato must be there," Meryl told her. "They can't talk while he's there, obviously."  
  
"I don't think it would have mattered....Mr. Vash and Mr. Priest are waking," Millie said looking over toward where they were resting. Vash's head popped up.  
  
"Did I hear my name?!" he asked excited and skipped over to where the girls were sitting and sat in between Meryl and Jacki.  
  
"We were just saying that you were waking and we should get going," Meryl said trying to cover up what they were going to do.  
  
"I guess we should wake up Wolfwood then,"Vash said.  
  
"I'll DO IT!" Jacki yelled and bent down next to him.  
  
She kissed him hard on the lips and Wolfwood's limp body stiffened and shot up into a sitting position. He stared terrified at Jacki who was grinning and glared at the group who was laughing all around the fire at his expense.  
  
"I hate you all, let's go."  
  
They gathered up their stuff and started back up the mountain. About 30 minutes later they came to a steep cliff. They started climbing it. Vash, Meryl, Millie, and Wolfwood reached the top of it safely. They looked over the cliff to see Jacki coming up slowly. She was almost at the top when her foot slipped out of the foot hold and lost the grip of her left hand on the top of the cliff. She was hanging on by only her right hand. Wolfwood let his hand down the side.  
  
"Take my hand!" he called to her.  
  
"I can't, I'm scared. I'm gonna fall if I let go!"  
  
"No you won't! C'mon take my hand!"  
  
Tears were sliding down Jacki's cheek's now. She reached up with her left hand and grabbed hold of Wolfwood's hand. He held tight to her hand pulling her up slowly. She got her foot onto the top of the cliff and tripped over the top of the cliff into Wolfwood's arms. She sobbed onto his shoulder, shaking with fear. Meryl, Millie, and Vash stood behind them watching. He wrapped his arms around her body and rubbed her back.  
  
"C'mon it's ok, you're alright."  
  
She stopped crying, the remnants of tears still falling, her face red.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He rubbed the back of his head and blushed a little.  
  
"Eh...it was no trouble at all...DON'T EVER DO IT AGAIN!"  
  
She kissed him on the cheek and stood up. For the first time they all looked to what was on the cliff. It was a huge, towering, castle looking building. It looked like a mansion, but it gave off and eerie feeling.  
  
"The mountain looked bigger than this..." Vash said scratching his head. "But I guess this it."  
  
They all looked up to what they were getting themselves into. It was big, and it wasn't good. ____________________________________________________________________________ __ 


	13. Lost and Found

Finding Girls  
  
Vash went first up to the front door. He knew it wasn't exactly smart to walk in the front door to your insane man killing brothers hide out and his freaky 'I can read you mind' side kick, but he did it anyway. He opened the door, his hand on his gun ready for whatever was to come. Surprisingly enough, nothing was waiting. Inside was so dark and dank that it didn't seem that anybody lived there. It was so quiet and still.  
  
"Where's the guards? The gung-ho guns? Legato?" Wolfwood asked with a cigarette still in his mouth.  
  
"I dunno, something's definitely not right." Vash said starting to walk down the first hallway. "Keep your guns out."  
  
"I don't have a gun," Jacki said.  
  
"Don't you have anything?!" Vash whined.  
  
"I have throwing daggers...."  
  
"Good enough, stay close girls."  
  
They walked down the first hallway. It was the longest hallway any of them had ever been down. It seemed to go on for Iles. A rotting stench filled the air. It smelled like decaying flesh. Sure enough at the end of the hallway 2 dead men lay against a wooden door.  
  
"Looks like some people can't clean." Wolfwood said, still smoking.  
  
Vash shivered and moved the bodies aside. While moving them he saw they were some of the old gung-ho guns who came after him a while back.  
  
"What has he been doing?" he asked himself.  
  
Through the door was another hallway.  
  
"Do these things ever end?!" Meryl asked getting quite annoyed.  
  
They kept going down the hallway. The stench of rotting flesh still lingered in the air. Every few yards or so another gung-ho gun body lie cold and pale on the floor.  
  
"Something's definitely wrong here," Vash said looking around nervously. There was a door to his left. He looked surprised to see it there, considering it wasn't there 2 minutes ago, or he didn't notice it. He shrugged and opened it.  
He could hear 2 girls voices and a light was on. The voices stopped when the door creaked.  
  
*************  
  
The door cracked open. Britt stood grabbing the gun out of her thigh holster and Danni stood rigid in her cell her eyes transfixed on the door. Britt walked slowly to the door the gun pointed and ready to shoot. Legato would have just walked in, it wasn't someone who was here regularly. She rested her hand on the door handle and pulled it open.  
  
************  
  
The door swung open and Vash pointed his gun where someone's head would be, in return a gun was pointed at his temple. It was a girl, he knew this girl.  
  
"Britt!"  
  
"Dork!"  
  
Vash rushed in the door along with Meryl, Millie, Jacki, and Wolfwood walking in slowly, looking as though he did this everyday. He looked forward straight into the room. It was a cold stony room, with only a bed and a chair next to a stone fireplace. He looked to his right. Danni was held up in a stone cell.  
  
"Vash!" she yelled suddenly finding her voice again. She was on the verge of crying tears of joy.  
  
"Danni!" He rushed over to her cell. "How do I get you out of here?"  
  
"I dunno! What the hell took you so long!?!"  
  
"Well....it was kinda hard to find," he said rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Well Legato has the only key, and I guess Knives would too." Britt said pacing, hoping Legato wasn't near by.  
  
"Fine, we'll do it the hard way. Stand in the corner." He said aiming his gun at the lock. He shot 1 shot and the lock fell to the ground in 2 pieces. The door swung open, like it was waiting forever to be opened.  
  
Danni ran out of the cell and into Vash's arms. She hugged him like she never hugged anyone before. It felt so good to be back into his arms. He was so warm feeling, so caring, and loving. She looked up at him.  
  
"I'm so glad you're here. I missed you so much."  
"I missed you too," he said and kissed her.  
  
"That's so sweet...." came a cold, hard voice from the doorway. ____________________________________________________________________________ __ 


	14. legato's story

Legato's story  
  
All eyes were on the doorway. A tall dark figure walked into the room slowly, taking his time. They all knew who it was, hoping when he came into the light they were wrong. The shadow stepped into the light of the room. It was Legato.  
  
"I figured you'd be here some time soon Vash the Stampede."  
  
Everyone drew they're weapons. Britt tossed Danni her gun. Legato had made her keep it from her when she first got there.  
  
"What have you been doing Legato? There are bodies all over this place. My brother would never have let the place get like this. What have you done!?" Vash yelled all in one painful breath.  
  
"Well, as you know, your brother, Knives, he hated all the human race. They were slugs spoiling the harvest. He wanted them all dead. And he was willing to do anything to get things the way he wanted."  
  
The others listened intently.  
  
"He was even willing to sacrifice his right hand man's life. He was going to kill me. My new gung-ho gun, Rose, had failed, I killed her. He thought that it was only fair, since all my trainees were failing, that I was sentenced to their punishment. Death. He didn't do it himself you see. He sent a man, a man I never knew, a man cloaked in a dark coat and dark clothes, a mask of black over his face, to do his dirty work , like he had so often made me do. He sent a worthless ass to kill me. He thought I was dead...I killed the shadow man. He died by bullets of his own gun. I made him kill himself."  
  
Legato stood, still in the doorway watching the expressions of horror and surprise drape over the faces of his listeners.  
  
"I laid low for a while, in a dark room, eating nothing. Luckily it was only a day before I had my chance. Knives walked by the room I was in, looking for something, something I will never know, something he would never find. For he was to die by my hands that night. I stepped out of the darkness of the room as he walked by, stopping him in the hall. I looked at him with hate-filled eyes. He looked back astonished I was still alive. He never once wondered why the shadow man had never returned from his duties. I had a knife stored in my coat. I slipped my hand inside and gripped the knife. He was frozen with fear. He was afraid of me. A smile played across my face. I took the knife and plunged it into the heart of the cold man in front of me. His eyes were still full of shock when he fell backwards onto the cold stone floor, dead. Now I am to continue his work. I will kill all of humanity on this worthless little planet."  
  
Legato grinned.  
'He's gone insane." Vash thought to himself.  
  
Vash waved the group to the side of the room. He had to do something about this. It was now or never. Kill or be killed. Legato took out a gun, swift as a cat and shot Vash in the shoulder with out Vash even realizing he moved. He let out a gasp of shock. What just happened?  
  
Legato walked slowly over to the group by the wall. Danni was in front. She had her gun pointed at Legato the whole time he was walking toward them. Her hands were shaking with fear, excitement, and terror.  
  
"I will kill you all!!" Legato yelled at them picking up his gun again with a insane gleam in his eyes. He put his finger on the trigger. Danni could see Vash getting up from the corner of her eye. He walked to the back of Legato. Legato pulled the trigger hitting Danni in the shoulder, quite close to her chest. Another gunshot rang out. Legato opened his mouth and blood poured out from it like a faucet. Danni looked up from her position on the floor, gripping her shoulder, her whole front covered in scarlet blood. Legato fell to his knees, Vash was visible from her position with his gun still pointed at Legato, smoking from the last shot.  
  
'He shot him....he killed Legato...he killed....' Danni thought through the intense pain. It was pain she never felt before.  
  
Wolfwood, Meryl, Millie, Jacki and, Britt stood shocked and frozen in their positions against the wall. Vash was taking in short sharp breaths, he was in shock. He had just took someone's life. Stole it from him, like stealing candy from a local store. Without a though, he took a man's life. He pulled Legato's limp form away from Danni and the others. He kneeled down next to her. He took off Danni's red jacket and shirt and ripped off a piece of Legato's jacket. He quickly wrapped it around her shoulder to keep from losing to much blood. She stood with his help and hugged him as best as she could with one arm.  
  
"Thank you." ____________________________________________________________________________ __ 


	15. Cheetoz and Grapes

Cheetoz and Grapes  
  
Danni's eyes fluttered open. She looked around. She was in a hospital. Apparently she had blacked out during the decend of the mountain. To her left was a little table full of gifts and cards. She sat up and grabbed the first gift next to her. She took the card off the top and opened it. It was from Britt.  
  
Danni,  
  
Hey, I'm sorry I got you into all this. You better get better. Heh heh....that sounded funny. Anyway...get better for the sake of the small, breathing form inside of you. By the way, your boyfriend is tearing himself up about this. If you didn't get anything from him, don't blame him or get mad, I know he loves you.  
  
Britt  
  
She opened the package. Inside the little square box was a tiny little pair of white shoes. Danni smiled and placed the shoes back in the box and reached for the next card. It was from Meryl and Millie.  
  
Miss Danni,  
  
'They should stop calling me miss...' she thought to herself.  
  
We hope you feel better soon, we miss you a lot.  
  
Meryl n Millie  
  
There were a bunch of other things on the table, but for the moment they would have to wait. Britt, Meryl, Millie, Wolfwood, and Jacki had just walked in. They all smiled at her. She grinned right back at them. Danni noticed that Jacki and Wolfwood were awfully close to each other. She winked at Jacki and Wolfwood looked at her funny. He scowled at her and they sat around the bed.  
  
"Hey guys," Danni said sitting up against the bed, positioned like a chair.  
  
"How are you feeling Miss Danni?" Millie asked still smiling like always.  
  
'I should be more like her,' Danni thought.  
  
"I'm feeling ok, kinda numb though," she said through a laugh. "Where's Vash?" she asked looking at each of the expressions they wore. They were all sad and looked like they wanted to hide something that they couldn't. Wolfwood was the first to say anything.  
  
"He's in the hotel."  
  
"Why?" she asked, figuring why, but she wanted to hear them say it.  
  
"Well...he's kinda pissed at himself for taking Legato's life. He won't talk to anyone. He only told me to tell you that he hopes you get better."  
  
"Oh...." she said sounding really disappointed and crushed.  
  
"Danni, it's not your fault, you know how he is, with the whole Rem thing," Britt said holding her hand and squeezing it gently.  
  
"Yeah, I was just hoping he wouldn't beat himself up over it, it's kinda my fault..."  
  
"No it's not, don't tell yourself that," Meryl said, finally finding her voice.  
  
"He'll be ok, don't worry so much," Jacki said in an reassuring voice.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
Britt cleared her throat.  
  
"Huh..." Danni said not knowing what she was doing.  
  
"Don't you think you want to tell anyone anything?" she asked knowing Danni knew what she was implying. The others looked at her expectantly.  
  
"Er......ok yeah....Britt's pregnant."  
  
"Hey what!? I...no!! That's not how it was supposed to work!!!"  
  
Everyone looked at her shocked.  
  
"Legato?" Wolfwood asked.  
  
"Yeah...well...DANNI IS TOO!!"  
  
Everyone's head turned her way...eyes still wide with shock. Wolfwood just leaned back in his chair.  
  
"I know."  
  
"You what!?" everyone yelled at the same time.  
  
"Vash right?"  
"Duh!"  
  
"It figures."  
  
"Ok, I'd really like to discuss this more right now, but I need you to go get me some cheese-doodles and grapes." Danni said nodding with a pleading look across her face and in her eyes.  
  
"O.o" was all the reaction she received.  
  
"C'mon it's not my fault!!" ____________________________________________________________________________ __ 


	16. Persuasion

Persuasion  
  
Britt and Jacki trotted back in with the grapes and cheetoz on hand. They sat down next to her bed and handed them to her.  
  
"When do I get to leave?!" She whined sounding an awful lot like Vash.  
  
"The doctor said you're doing fine and can leave at any time."  
  
"Woot! Let's go!"  
  
Britt and Jacki helped her up and walked her out into the lobby, signing her out. Wolfwood stood to help and helped Danni walk from there. They walked back to the hotel.  
  
"We have to go to my room, Vash is a bit upset, he's alone." Jacki said.  
  
"No, bring me to his room."  
  
"Ok, fine."  
  
They walked down the hall full of doors. They reached room 130 and stopped.  
  
"Here it is." Wolfwood said knocking.  
  
Danni could hear muffled crying through the door. It stabbed her in the chest like 100 bullets. They heard a grunt, which they took to be come in. Wolfwood led her into the chair in the main room. He kissed her on the cheek and she smiled at him. He left with the girls. Vash sat up. His face was red and swollen from crying. There were what looked to be broken plates and vases around the room. Vash must have taken his frustration out on the kitchen.  
  
He looked at her with sad, depressed eyes. His hair was a mess and he didn't have on his normal red coat. His shirt was un-tucked and dirty looking. He smiled a little through it all. She could tell it was a smile full of hidden pain he didn't want to get her caught up in, but when he was hurt, so was she. She looked back at him, her heart feeling like it was shot instead of her shoulder. She painfully got up and steadied herself with the arm of the chair. Vash got up and helped her to the bed. They sat and immediately Vash hung his head. Danni watched him with his head down for a full minute. She held his face in her hands. Holding his cheeks ever so lightly. She looked into his eyes and a tear slid down her cheek. He hugged her.  
  
"Vash, it's not your fault. You did the right thing."  
  
"No one has the right to take away another's life," he said pulling away from her and looking in her eyes with a determined fire blazing in them. His beautiful aqua eyes, no longer glimmering with innocence, but with the pain of taking a life.  
"Vash, there was no choice. It was either kill him or kill the world. If you didn't kill him he would have killed all of us and the rest of Gunsmoke. You did the right thing. There was no way you could have changed him. You didn't see the joy and glee in his eyes when he shot me. It was like he was living out his life long dream by shooting me. It was scary, it really was, and if you hadn't of stopped him, he would have kill all of our friends. Wolfwood, Meryl, Millie, Jacki, Britt, then he would have killed you too. He would have killed everyone. And you know it, you may not think it, but you know it in here," she said and put a hand to his chest, where his heart resided.  
  
"Danni, back when I was small, Knives killed all I ever knew. I swore to myself and Rem that I would never take a life. No matter what. I broke that promise last week. And it hurt more than anything."  
  
"Would it have hurt less to see him kill me? Kill all of your friends? Kill all of your planet?"  
  
Vash just looked at her through bloodshot eyes.  
  
"Vash, if you hadn't of stopped him, he would have killed everyone. It was take one life or take millions. Vash if he would have killed me, he would have killed 2. If he killed me and Britt, he would have killed 4..."  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked getting quiet confused.  
  
"Vash, love, I didn't tell you this before, because I thought that if you knew, you would be more reckless with your life to protect me, and I didn't want that. Vash..." She took a deep breath, with Vash watching her intently. "Vash, I'm pregnant."  
  
Vash blinked a few times.  
  
"And so it Britt."  
  
"And I killed it's father."  
  
"No stop! Don't think like that! You did the right thing, even Britt knows it, she told me so. She knows that if you didn't stop him, we all would have died, child or no child. Vash, stop crying and beating yourself up for a minute and listen to what I just said."  
  
"We....We're having a child...."  
  
"Well technically I am, but yes!"  
  
She grinned with joy and for the first time in a week Vash smiled too. He let out a laugh of joy and excitement and kissed her. He picked her up by the waist and spun around. He kissed her again, putting her down and hugged her. The others burst in the door.  
"We heard a laugh from the other room and thought it was ok to come in now!" Jacki explained.  
  
What seemed like a permanent smile was plastered across Vash's face. He walked over to Britt and took her hands.  
  
"I'm really sorry about Legato, Britt. I know he meant a lot to you."  
  
"Don't worry about it, he was crazy." she said making circles around the side of her head.  
  
They laughed and he hugged her spinning her around too. The air turned from stale and depressed to happy and joyous in a matter or 3 minutes flat.  
  
'I'm going to have a child with the woman I love,' Vash thought through the laughter and grins. 'A child with Danni.' ____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
NOTE: NOT END!! 


	17. Valentmez

Valentmez  
  
The group went to a local restaurant/saloon to celebrate the new lives. They sat together around a large circular table in the middle of the building.  
  
"So Vash, are you ever going to tell us your real name?" Wolfwood said through his cigarette.  
  
"It's irrelevant."  
  
"Not to your girlfriend."  
"Valentmez Alkallnella Xifax Sicidabohertz Gumbigobilla Blue Stradivan Talentrent Pierre Andri Charton-Haymoss Ivanovicci Baldeus George Doitzel Kaiser," Danni said grabbing Wolfwood's cigarette and taking a drag from it.  
  
"Hey! How'd you know that?!" Vash said eyes wide.  
  
"And why did you know before we knew and we knew him longer?!" Wolfwood said lighting another cigarette.  
  
"First of all, I knew you were Vash before you said your name, so doesn't that tell you something?"  
  
"Am I in a book?"  
  
"No, I have my ways, Valentmez."  
  
Vash sweat dropped and Danni, Britt, and Jacki laughed, they all knew his name. Danni took another drag from the cigarette she took from Wolfie. Vash took it from her and put it out in the singed wood ashtray on the table.  
  
"Smoking is bad for the baby," he said grinning.  
  
"Second hand smoke is worse," she said grinning at Wolfwood with eyes that said 'If I can't have it, neither can you.' Wolfwood scowled at her and put it out. She grinned.  
  
Dinner came. They ate in silence for a while.  
  
"How are we gonna get home?" Jacki asked through a mouthful of spaghetti.  
  
Everyone stopped and looked up. Danni, Britt, and Jacki looked around the table at their newest friends and lovers. They were all thinking it, but hiding it and repressing it until it came up. This was supposed to be a joyus night.  
  
"Um.....well....that would be a problem...." Britt said looking at Danni then Vash, then down to her stomach.  
  
"I'm staying," Danni said starting to eat again. She was hungry, she was feeding two people! "I just want to see my family first to tell them I'm leaving."  
  
Vash grinned. Britt scowled and pulled Danni and Jacki outside for a moment.  
  
"How are you going to tell your parents anything?! Hey mom, I just got pregnant by a anime cartoon and I'm going to live with him from now on on a planet that's nothing but hot sweaty desert with 2 suns and 5 moons oh yeah and he's wanted for 60 billion dollars by the police, by the way how's the dog? I don't think that would go over to well!!!"  
  
Danni sighed. "I know, but what other choice do I have? If I don't go home I will never see my family again and they won't know what happened to me, and if I do I'd have to explain why I've been gone so long and gained about 10 pounds..."  
  
Her and Britt were almost a whole month pregnant, and it was starting to show a little. It was only the tiniest change but it was still there, and she could still fit into her clothes, but parents could tell everything. She sat on the porch and rubbed her face. She started to cry and stopped herself.  
  
"I don't know what to do."  
  
"I think we should find a way home and just tell them you decided to move out because you found a place and a guy that really loves you. Then we could come back, I'm coming back whether you do or not, I have it much better here than at home," Britt said sitting on the steps.  
  
"I guess we better," Danni said. Jacki still hadn't said anything since inside. She just looked up into the sky. It was night. The sky was dark black, like velvet. The 5 moons shone brightly in the dark sky. A few stars twinkled ever so slightly next to the moons.  
  
"We certainly don't have anything like that back home," Danni said looking up.  
  
"What's it like where you come from?" a new voice entered the conversation. Vash sat down next to Danni and held her close to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he hugged her tight. She closed her eyes picturing home.  
  
"Let's see, earth...it seems pretty normal, unless your from here..."  
  
"Wait your from a different planet?" Vash asked. Not shocked or anything, but interested.  
  
"Yeah, earth..." She laughed remembering how she hated to live there. She closed her eyes again. "New Jersey...its mostly residential, lots of families, most densely populated place in America. But it's nice, at least where I live. Plenty of parks full of trees and grass and rocks to sit on. Swings and play grounds. Lots of shops and restaurants and everything. Me and my friends used to just wander around places, talking about how much Linden sucked. It's like a green heaven compared to this place. There's not that much crime or anything there, lost of car accidents though. Lots of cars everywhere. Pain in the ass if you ask me. We just walked." She stopped and opened her eyes. The whole group was out there now, sitting on the porch listening to her describe home, their eyes closed. Each head full of pictures of what they think Linden, New Jersey, America, Earth, looked like. They all had smiles on their faces. Danni smiled and rested her head back on Vash's shoulder.  
  
"And to think, you thought I wasn't going to take you back with me. HA! You're all coming, whether you like it or not." ____________________________________________________________________________ __ 


	18. Shoot Me Shoot Me

Shoot me shoot me  
  
Danni was the first one awake the next day which surprised even herself. She crept around quietly, showering, dressing, and started to make breakfast. She was in an overly-Vash-like mood today. She didn't know why, it was this baby thing.  
  
'Too much like him already,' she thought to herself flipping the bacon over.  
  
She could hear a sniffing noise over her shoulder. She narrowed her eyes and turned around. Vash was practically floating over to the stove and sniffing at the bacon. He put his head on her shoulder and sniffed one last time.  
  
"I'm glad you can cook." he said grabbing her around the waist and hugging her from behind. He kissed her on the cheek and went into the bathroom.  
  
By the time Vash came out breakfast was on the table and Danni was waking everyone up. Britt swatted at her head, but Danni ducked it and pulled her out of the bed onto the floor, which pulled the sheets off Meryl and Millie waking them up. Wolfwood was already sitting up on his bed smoking. Vash took it from him and threw it out the window. Wolfwood scowled and walked over to the breakfast table. Jacki woke at the movement of Wolfwood and rubbed her eyes sitting up.  
  
**********  
  
"So how are we going to get home?" Danni asked as they sat around the table eating.  
  
"I know a doctor who can make anything!" Vash said through a mouthful of eggs and bacon. "He can probably make something that'll get you home safely.  
  
"Where is he!?"  
  
"He's in.......Gerania. I think..."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"No," was the unanimous response.  
  
"TO GERANIA!....anyway..."  
  
**********  
  
The group of 7 started off toward Gerania. They trudged through the sandy desert in search of the city. They reached a small town full of life. Shops and saloons where ever you looked. People were shopping and enjoying the life they lived. "I can't believe we're following *him*" Wolfwood said very grumpily, for he hadn't had his breakfast cigarette.  
  
They went to the first hotel they saw and got just one room. They walked up to the room, the room they could afford. Britt opened the door. It had 3 beds and one was only a single. There was a cot in the corner. Only three beds. There were seven people. The girls all turned and looked at Wolfwood and Vash. They sweat dropped. There was a mad dash for the beds. Jacki ended up with Meryl, Millie with Britt, and Danni in the single. Wolfwood and Vash knew they were out. They looked at each other. There was a second mad dash for the cot. Vash got there just before Wolfwood and lay down in it grinning. The girls glared at them. Then a smile grew across Danni's face.  
  
"You can sleep with me Wolfwood."  
  
He grinned at Vash and hopped in the bed. Vash's jaw hit the floor.  
  
"But I....no fair!!" he whined.  
  
"You wanted the cot, man." Wolfwood said.  
  
Vash whimpered.  
  
"Eh...what ever I'm hungry anyway," Danni said getting up and walking to the door. "Later!"  
  
She walked out, taking her red coat off the chair and putting it on. The door slammed behind her.  
  
"Should she be going alone?" Meryl asked.  
  
"Probably not, but she has her gun," Britt said rolling over.  
  
***********  
  
Danni wandered out of the hotel. She walked into the middle of the town and sat on a bench in front of a fountain. There were several kids playing with a giant red ball. It rolled over to her feet. She went to pick it up and a gun shot rang out popping the ball. The kids gasped and started crying. Danni looked over to where the bullet had come from. There was a tall African-American girl with dark brown hair and dark chocolate eyes looking back at her with her gun out. She was in a pair of tight blue jeans and a tight shirt to match the jeans. Danni stood, facing her.  
  
'Awe c'mon I just wanna get home, why do people always wanna kill someone...and it turns out that they decided to kill me?! What do I have a sign on me saying "My name is Danni, my boyfriend is Vash the Stampede, if you try to kill me you could try to get 60 billion double dollars! SHOOT ME SHOOT ME!!"'  
She sighed and the girl shot again. Danni jumped over to the right, barely missing the bullets. She definately did not have Vash's agility.  
  
"My name is Erika, I'm a bounty hunter. I hear you have a bounty on your head now a days. A bounty for 30 billion double dollars."  
  
"WHAT!? HOW THE HELL DID I GET THAT?!!?"  
  
"It seems your boyfriend is Vash the Stampede. So they decided to put a bounty on your head too. How could you fall in love with a murdering piece of shit like him?"  
  
"YOU'RE WRONG!" she screamed at her. Erika looked taken aback.  
  
"He... he would never kill an innocent person! Unlike some people who are trying to kill me THIS MOMENT!!"  
  
The girl rubbed her eyes, gun still pointed at Danni.  
  
"Let me get this straight. Are you saying he didn't destroy July?"  
  
"I....no...I'm not. That wasn't his fault. He has no memory of it. IT WASN'T HIS FAULT!"  
  
Danni pulled her gun out of her holster around her waist and pointed it at the girl.  
  
"Gonna shoot me are you? I don't think that would go over to well with your boyfriend."  
  
She smirked. Danni lowered her gun and started to turn to walk away. She knew it was stupid and was going to get shot, but she did it anyway. Erika shot, Danni jumped as fast as she could trying to get out of the way, yet the bullet skimmed her side, making a tear in her shirt. Blood dripped out of the gash in her side. A man in a dark suit stepped out from behind the fountain. The whole town surrounded it by now, watching the scene. Danni blinked and looked more clearly. It was Wolfwood and he had his cross punisher aimed at Erika.  
  
"Wolfwood don't!" Danni yelled getting to her feet.  
  
"She's going to kill you," he said seriously, not taking his eyes off the girl.  
  
"Please, she can't kill me." she said sarcastically.  
  
She took out her gun and pointed it at her again.  
  
"She's a bit out numbered in case you didn't notice." She said nodding to her left. Vash had turned up on Danni's other side with his gun pointed at the girl. Erika smiled.  
  
"You need two men to protect you? What kind of woman are you?!"  
  
"I didn't ask them to come! They're friends, it's what friends do."  
  
"You match the blonde," she smiled wider. "This must be Vash."  
  
Danni couldn't see Vash's eyes through his glasses, but she knew they didn't even blink away from the bounty hunter.  
  
"MOVE!" he yelled at the citizens of the little town. They scattered, running into saloons, houses and stores. The group's weapons never moved from their position aimed at the girl's chest. He started to mumble out of the side of his mouth.  
  
"When I say so, shoot the gun out of her hand, tell Wolfwood to shoot at her feet, ok?"  
  
"Got it."  
  
She told Wolfwood what to do. They stared at each other for a few seconds.  
  
"GO!"  
  
3 shots rang out. Danni knocked the gun out of her hand, Wolfwood shot twice at the sand near her feet. Vash was standing over her. She was on her back in the sand. She looked up to him, eyes stern and serious. Wolfwood and Danni stood over her on either side of Vash. Danni looked into her eyes, there was terror behind the shield of bravery. The three pointed their guns at her. She never blinked. Danni kneeled down and took her gun and put it in the holster on her hip.  
  
"Go," she said turning around and starting to walk off. Vash followed. Wolfwood stayed his punisher still pointed at her.  
  
"You're lucky, if they weren't here I would have killed you."  
  
He turned and walked off with Danni and Vash. Danni led them into the saloon, forgetting she was still carrying her gun. The bar tender's hands shot up. She looked at him confused and looked down to her gun.  
  
"Oh sorry, I just want a drink," she said smiling a warm smile and put the gun in the other side of the holster.  
  
"Can I have a Strawberry Daquari and a wet cloth please," she said through the searing pain in her side. She put her hand to her side and pulled it away. It was pretty deep. She was still losing blood.  
  
"Um...quickly please!"  
The bartender came out with the cloth and the drink. She mumbled something about getting the cloth out before the stupid drink. She pressed the cloth to her side hard. Vash and Wolfwood came in and sat on either side of her. They ordered beers.  
  
"You better not go getting yourselves drunk, cuz I'm not cleaning up after you. And don't follow me, I knew you were there the whole time," she said still holding the cloth to her side. She sipped the drink and pulled the cloth off, the bleeding had stopped. Vash looked down at the cut.  
  
"That's deep."  
  
"It's not that deep, I'll survive." Danni said drinking the Daquari.  
  
She rubbed the cloth around the wound cleaning the blood off her skin. She cringed, her nail hitting the cut.  
  
"I think we should go back to the hotel," Vash said looking at the pained face she wore.  
  
"No."  
  
"Danni...."  
  
"Vash, leave her be," Wolfwood said lighting a cigarette.  
  
"I.." he sighed and sipped his drink.  
  
"I'll be fine ok?"  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
'She has a bounty on her head, because of me. My god, what is wrong with people!?'  
  
"Vash it's not your fault I have a bounty too," she said knowing exactly what he was thinking. "You blame yourself for everything."  
  
"Well if it wasn't for me, that wouldn't have happened."  
  
"You don't know that."  
  
They sipped their drinks at the same time. Wolfwood laughed and stood.  
  
"You two are perfect for each other," he said and walked out, tossing some money on the table.  
  
Danni finished off her drink and did the same, leaving enough for Vash's drink too. Vash just followed them out.  
  
*******  
  
"What happened to you!?" Britt yelled looking at Danni's side when she took her coat off.  
  
"I have a bounty on my head! Isn't that just great! Damn politicians put a bounty on me because I'm with Vash! Isn't that stupid! And he thinks it's all his fault."  
  
She sighed and sat down on the bed. Meryl, Millie, and Jacki were out some where to get dinner. Vash and Wolfwood hadn't returned from the saloon after walking out.  
  
"DAMN IT!" Danni screamed and threw a cup at the wall. "Why!?"  
  
"Danni calm down, it's no ones fault. Don't worry about it!"  
  
"Hey!! Since my bounty is for 30 billion, maybe you guys can turn me in, and I could just escape! We could get the money and split!" She grinned at Britt. "All of you guys turn me in and take the money, I'll will break out when they go to execute me and then we run, and never return to this town!" Danni laughed at herself.  
  
"Good idea!" Britt said.  
  
"I...I was just kidding you dork!"  
  
"Let's do it!" ____________________________________________________________________________ __ 


	19. The Plan

The plan  
  
Britt told the group the plan. The whole time, Danni buried her face in her hands. Wolfwood laughed.  
  
"It could work."  
  
Danni's head shot up.  
  
"It what!?"  
  
"Well, they'll hang you in front of the town....that's how it goes...and we could easily get you out of there."  
  
"What if they don't hang me, what if they decided to shoot me tied to a post, and then if they do try to hang me, and you guys help me escape, we'll be the most hunted group in all of Gunsmoke!"  
  
"So? More fun for us!"  
  
"Not while 2 of us are pregnant!!"  
  
"Then we'll wear masks and get new clothes."  
  
"But...but...VASH IS WORTH MORE!"  
  
"Hey! I...wait HOW'D I GET IN  
THIS!?"  
  
"Yeah, but he'd probably mess it up," Meryl said sweat dropping.  
  
"Oh yeah, true," Danni said looking at him and grinning. "Fine, I'll do it."  
  
She got up and started loading her guns. She kept the one she had taken from Erika. She put them in the holster on her waist.  
  
"Let's go get you guys some costumes!"  
  
They went to the nearest clothing store.  
  
"The dork doesn't need anything, they know I'm with him anyway."  
  
Vash grinned. They started looking around. Danni walked around with Wolfwood, who wouldn't look for clothes, so she did it for him.  
  
"We could use the big rock cliff about 2 Iles away from the edge of town to hide for a while if we need it."  
  
"I get the feeling you've don't this before," she said digging through a stand full of nice suits. "What size are you?"  
  
"No I haven't done it before, and a Medium."  
  
"Small ass."  
  
She picked out a Red suit with a black shirt. He went into the fitting room mumbling. He came out and stood in front of her. He had the top button undone as usual. It looked good on him.  
  
"If I weren't with Vash, I might be with you now." She said grinning and flattening some wrinkles out.  
  
"I heard that!" came a voice from behind a rack of dresses.  
  
Danni laughed and pushed Wolfwood back into the dressing room. He came back out the suit draped over his arm. They went to find the others. They walked out of the store, after paying for the clothes and back to the hotel room.  
  
"Wolfwood said there's a cliff we can use to hide for a while if we need it. So yeah..."  
  
Jacki came out of the bathroom in a skin tight black mini skirt and a red halter top her black leather trench coat over it all.  
  
"Are we going to stay there for a while?" she asked.  
  
"Are you going to be able to throw your knives in that?!"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
Britt came out next wearing snake skin boots and tight black pants with a black shirt. She had on a snake skin trench coat.  
  
"Did you all get trench coats!?" Danni yelled at them.  
  
The girls grinned.  
  
"We needed a theme!" Jacki complained.  
  
"Meryl had on loose black pants and a tighter black shirt and a black trench coat with enough small pockets to put her daringers in. Millie was wearing the same outfit only in pink. Vash and Danni were in their Jackets and Wolfwood looked extremely out of place.  
  
"Wow, I'm glad I didn't get that coat you wanted me to get," He said loading his weapons.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Are we ready for this? It's noon and there are going to be a lot of people to watch. So we won't be too easy to catch running."  
  
"Let's go!" Vash said looking a little to happy to see his girlfriend about to be hung.  
  
"You can't come moron. We're going to a police station! You have a bounty!" Britt yelled at him.  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"You wait here while we turn her in and when you see a crowd forming come out and meet us," Jacki said to him smiling.  
  
"I hope this works," he said the smile fading from his face.  
  
"Don't worry it will," Danni assured him and kissed him goodbye.  
  
"Make it look like your struggling," Wolfwood whispered to her walking out into the hallway.  
  
They pulled her out through the lobby with her jumping and thrashing around in the grips of the other 5.  
  
"What's happening?" The bellboy asked.  
  
"This is Danni, she has a bounty on her head and we're turning her in."  
  
"OH wow!"  
  
They walked with Danni struggling to the police office.  
  
"Can I help you?" A fat cop asked from behind the counter taking a sip out of a mug.  
  
"This is Danni, she has a bounty on her head for 30 billion double dollars. We're turning her in!" Wolfwood said very proudly.  
  
"Well well well, where's your boyfriend!?" He asked laughing and called some other cops locking her up in hand cuffs. She spit at him.  
  
"It's none of your business. He has nothing to do with this."  
"Put her in a cell! We'll execute her at 1!"  
  
The cop handed the group the 30 billion double dollars. They smiled and turned to leave.  
  
"Thank you officer. We were happy to help."  
  
They left and went back to the hotel.  
  
"They're gonna hang her at one," Wolfwood said to Vash who jumped up to open the door.  
  
"Perfect," Vash said.  
  
******  
  
The cops tossed Danni into a cell. It was cold and stone. It reminded her way to much of Legato's cell. They didn't think to take her guns.  
  
"Idiots," she mumbled.  
  
She sat in the corner of the cell stiffy. She was bored. What was she gonna do for an hour!?  
  
******  
  
Vash, and the rest of the group walked out into the middle of town. They stood in their new clothes ready for what was about to happen. They had all their stuff together. Vash held Danni's bag along with his. They stood in the back of the crowd.  
  
The cops came out with a struggling Danni and walked up to the platform. She gave up and stood in the platform. They had her hands tied behind her and they placed the noose over her neck. Vash stood watching stiffly and intently.  
  
"Now we will execute Vash the Stampede's girlfriend, DANNI!!!" a cop yelled.  
  
He pulled a string and a trapdoor opened, with Danni falling in the noose tightening around her neck. ____________________________________________________________________________ __ 


	20. Carrying it Out

Carrying it out  
  
Every one cheered. Danni held her breath. She could hold it for a while, she knew they were in the back, ready to go. A knife came out of the back of the crowd slicing the rope around Danni's neck. She fell into the hole, but catching herself with her hands holding onto the top. She could hear guns firing. She jumped out of the hole and grabbed a gun out off of her waist. Bullets flew everywhere. She could spot all her friends, fighting off the cops and some towns people. Vash jumped up onto the platform and grabbed Danni and started running. Danni turned just enough to see. She shot the closest person to them in the leg. He fell to the floor. It was crazy. People were running every which way bumping into each other and shooting fellow towns people. Only a few noticed that they had slipped away. They ran to the edge of town and jumped into a car they had bought and parked at the edge waiting. Jacki hopped into the driver's seat and sped off toward the cliff.  
  
Danni, Wolfwood, Vash, and Meryl were in the back still shooting at the people who were to close. Someone jumped and clung onto the car. They climbed their way into the car. No one noticed them getting in, they were to focused on the people running. There was a gun pointed at Danni's head. Jacki's head shot around at Danni's scream.  
  
"KEEP DRIVING JACKI!" Wolfwood yelled.  
  
Jacki swirved along toward the cliff. It was Erika with the gun. She was back.  
  
"If you don't stop this car I will shoot!" Erika yelled over the wind.  
  
"JACKI GO!" Danni yelled.  
  
She kept going ignoring the girl with a gun to her friend's head. Britt and Meryl were twisted around in their seats, watching.  
  
"What do you want?!" Vash yelled at her.  
  
"I want the money and her life!"  
  
"Why do you want her life!?" Vash yelled, trying to be heard over the wind.  
  
"So I can cause you pain. You took out July along with my family. You need pain, something worse than death."  
  
A shot rang out. And another. The gun fell out of Erika's hand, she fell out of the back of the car. Danni slumped over Wolfwood's lap. Britt was in the front, with a gun in hand.  
  
"You shot her!" Vash yelled at her.  
  
"She was going to kill my sister of course I shot her!"  
  
Vash grunted at her and shuffled over a little closer to Danni who was passed out on top of Wolfwood. She was bleeding from the side of her shoulder. The top of her arm. Vash stood and pushed Wolfwood over. He lay Danni on top of him rubbing some of the blood off of the wound. He could see the bullet. Erika must have pulled the trigger by accident when she was shot, probably out of surprise. Vash dug his hands into her shoulder and pulled the bullet out. It wasn't deep at all inside. He threw the bullet out the window and pressed down hard on her arm.  
  
********  
  
Danni woke in a small wooden room. The bed was warm and comfortable. She sat up and looked around. She was in a cabin. Probably on the cliff. This must be what Wolfwood was talking about. She sneezed.  
  
Vash burst in the room.  
  
"DANNI!"  
  
"Hey, Vash."  
  
He hugged her and sat on the bed.  
  
"How you feeling?"  
  
"I'm ok. Where are we?"  
  
"We're with the guy who can build anything!"  
  
"Seriously!?" She yelled.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Oh thank god."  
  
She stood and walked out into the sitting room. Everyone was there, watching the doctor work on the machine.  
  
"Ahh hello, it's good to finally meet you Danni," the doctor said taking a break to shake her hand.  
  
"Vash doesn't stop talking about you." He said grinning broadly.  
  
Danni looked at Vash who rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"It's just about done, you've been asleep for 3 days now." He said getting back to work  
  
"Thank you so much for doing this for us," Danni said squishing into Vash's chair.  
  
"It's no problem, Vash is like my son."  
  
Danni smiled.  
  
"How's your side?" Wolfwood asked. "And your arm, and all the other wounds you've had. Man, you're worse than Vash with that!"  
  
Danni stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"I'm fine though, I'll live."  
  
"Good," Vash said kissing her.  
  
"IT'S DONE!" ____________________________________________________________________________ __ 


	21. To Linden

To Linden  
  
The group crowded around the small machine. It was a necklace. It had a green jewel and a red jewel. On the back there was a dial. It had 1- 10 on the back around the dial. He handed it to Danni.  
  
"All you have to do is set it to the number of hours you want to be in Linden and press the green button. When you want to go back press the red one. For your friends to go, all they have to do it touch you."  
  
Danni glared at Vash, who grinned and sweat dropped. She glared at him. He put the necklace around Danni's neck.  
  
"When you return you will return to the spot you left. No time will have passed. Good Luck."  
  
Vash grabbed Danni's hand. She had it set to 10 hours. When she felt there were 6 hands on her she pressed the green button. It felt like there was a hook behind her belly button that tugged her backward. She couldn't see anything. All of a sudden things stopped. She opened her eyes. She was back in Britt's house. Nobody was around. The t.v. was off, the computer was off. Danni gave a nervous glance to Britt. Jacki, Danni, and Britt walked into Britt's mom's room. The others just walked around looking at things. Her mom's room was empty. So was her sisters' rooms.  
  
"Maybe they're out?" Jacki suggested.  
  
"The keys are still on the dining room table," Britt said looking worried.  
  
"C'mon we'll go to my house," Danni said.  
  
Britt went into her room and grabbed a few books, some of her favorite clothes, and a few pictures. They went out into the living room. Vash, Meryl, Millie, and Wolfwood were gathered around the DVD player. Vash looked at Danni.  
  
"What's this?" he asked holding up the trigun video.  
  
"Nothing, c'mon," she took it and put it back where it was.  
  
She stopped and looked back at their anime friends. They looked real. Like with no black lines or anything. Danni poked Britt. She turned and looked at them. The three girls stared at them.  
  
"What!?" Wolfwood asked getting nervous.  
  
"You guys, you changed. I wonder if we changed when we went to Gunsmoke?" Danni asked.  
  
"We probably did, we didn't even notice."  
  
They shrugged and walked out the door and down the stairs. It was quiet outside. No one was out, no birds sang. Britt lived close to a busy street, no cars were on the street and it was the middle of rush hour!  
  
"Something is so wrong," Danni said.  
  
They walked to Danni's house. No cars passed, no one was outside, not a noise but the trees rustling in the wind. Danni walked right into her house.  
  
"Unlocked."  
  
No one was inside, nothing was disturbed, the keys were hung up. Her dog wasn't there, and neither was her family. The t.v. was on a news station. They were broadcasting from England.  
  
"The terrorist attacks on America have wiped out all civilization and life in the country. Iran, Iraq, and Afganistan have launched biological attacks on America. One of our greatest countries has met its end."  
  
Danni, Britt and Jacki sat on the couch. Meryl clicked the t.v off. The girls stared at the floor in shock. No tears came, it was beyond tears.  
  
Vash and the others sat between the girls and comforted them.  
  
"C'mon it's alright, you'll be ok, you'll be ok," came Vash's voice. He hugged Danni. She didn't even realize he had done it. She didn't hear anything any of them had to say. She got up and walked into her room. She took pictures of her family and her friends. She would never see them again. How could this possibly happen? It wasn't fair. Vash walked into the room. Danni was sitting on the bed in shock still staring at the floor. The other girls were still in the living room with Wolfwood, Meryl, and Millie.  
  
"Danni..."  
  
"Vash, it's not fair. Why did they all have to die. My friends, my family, my puppy, everyone I loved is gone. All of them." She said in a stony voice. There was no emotion in it. Then all of a sudden she started to cry. Vash hugged her to him and let her cry on his shoulder. She cried for a full hour before walking out into the living room.  
  
"Do you want to go to your house jacki?"  
  
"No, I want to go back to gunsmoke." ____________________________________________________________________________ __ 


	22. Bounty and Rain

Bounty and Rain  
  
They walked out of the house and down the street, everything was so quiet and still. Danni kept looking around nervously, looking to see if someone was going to pop out and yell "GOTCYA!" They walked through Danni's old school yard. Elementary school. It was so small now. They passed a small convenience store. Danni stopped. She turned around and started toward the store. Britt turned and noticed her as she walked into the store, stopped and looked around.  
  
"What are you doing?!" she yelled from across the street.  
  
She growled and followed her into the store. The others walked in seeing Danni with over 20 bottles of water in her hands.  
  
"Gimme your bags."  
  
They all handed her the bags, she put the water in. She walked through the store and took random things off the shelves, shoving them all into the bags.  
  
"Alright let's go."  
  
They all turned to leave. She stopped again.  
  
"Did you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?" Jacki asked.  
  
She ignored the question and followed the faint sound she heard. She went into the back and upstairs. She climbed ths stairs slowly, not making any sounds what so ever, listening for the faint sound she heard. Upstairs was an apartment. It was small, but cozy. It belonged to the owners of the store. She heard the sound and swung around. It was a barking. She ran into the small kitchen and searched frantically for the noise.  
  
"Puppy?! Puppy where are you!?"  
  
A bark and a whimper met her ears. She rushed over to the fridge and yanked it open. A little black lab puppy was huddled in the corner, trying to keep warm inside the wintery refrigerator. She pulled it out as the rest of the gang came bounding up the stairs. She cuddled it in her arms, trying to warm it up.  
  
"Vash, find me a towel!"  
  
He nodded and rushed off to the bathroom he passed on the way in. Jacki walked over to Danni and the puppy.  
"He's so cute!!"  
  
"He's starving and freezing."  
  
Vash came back in with a dark green towel. He handed it to Danni. She wrapped the puppy in the blanket and rubbed it quickly trying to warm it. She wandered downstairs and pulled crackers off the shelf. She unwrapped it with the puppy still in her arms and fed it to it. The dog ate it quickly and begged for more. She put some water into a paper cup and held it to the puppy's mouth. He drank happily and munched on the crackers. It's tail started to wag as it licked her face. He jumped out of her arms and lunged at Vash. She let out a small shriek of surprise and laughed as it started to chase Vash around the store. Jacki picked it up as it ran by her, Vash panting in front of the store.  
  
"I think I'll call you Bounty," she said grinning at Vash who scunched his nose at her.  
  
"Alright, c'mon enough wasted time here. We have to get back. This place is depressing," Britt said walking out of the store and up the street.  
  
*******  
  
Where in the hell did you get that?!" the doctor asked when they appeared back in his living room, scaring him out of his wits.  
  
"We found him in a refrigerator," Jacki explained still petting him. "We named him bounty cuz the first thing he did was chase Vash around."  
  
He laughed.  
  
"Thank you so much for the necklace. We'll be getting out of your hair now," Danni said picking up her bag.  
  
"It was no trouble at all, It was fun actually," he said walking them to the door. They walked off the porch and down the block.  
  
"I still can't believe your whole family is gone," Millie said sounding very sad.  
  
"It's alright Millie, we'll be ok," Britt said walking next to her.  
  
They walked until it got dark. The puppy was getting tired and restless and decided to plop down in the middle of a sand hill.  
  
"He's got good ideas that one," Wolfwood said sitting next to him.  
  
They set out the blankets, preparing to spend the night there. The girls built a fire and sat around it. Bounty was still bothering Vash after being thrown about 3 feet. Vash got knocked upside the head by Jacki who went and snuggled her puppy.  
  
Danni stood and put her red coat back on.  
  
"I'm going to go for another walk."  
  
"I'm coming with you," Vash said putting his coat on and walking up to her. "Every time you go for a walk, something bad happens."  
  
Danni hit him playfully and they started walking. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close to him.  
  
"Look isn't that cute?" Wolfwood asked mocking them.  
  
"No its repulsing," Britt quipped.  
  
They walked for a while through the sand, not saying anything, just taking in the stars and moons and each other. Feeling the warmth from the other's body being so close, enjoying togetherness, yet aloneness. A huge boulder was splat in the middle of the sandy plain. They looked at it oddly and Vash hopped on top of it. He held his hand down for Danni to grab and helped her up onto the rock. They sat closely together, arms wrapped around each other, taking in their time alone. He was looking up into the sky, she looked at him out of the corner of her eye.  
  
'He's so innocent, and yet so powerful. So childish, yet so perfect. So clumsy and yet graceful as a bird. And those aqua eyes, full of depth and passion. Why is he so god damn pretty!?'  
  
She laughed at her thoughts and shook her head. Vash looked at her, holding her chin in his hands. Time seemed to stop, to stand still, frozen in the moment. She wanted nothing more then for everything to stay how it was at this exact moment. He smiled at her and she melted inside.  
  
'(growl) How could he melt me like this?! With just a smile?! And those eyes of course, but still! I've never felt this way before. I've always been so tough when it comes to guys. He's broken me down. Not in a *bad* way, no, he made me *feel*, with real loving emotion. It feels so weird and so right at the same time. Every touch makes me warm all over, like his loving caring, trusting ways are being poured into me. I could stare into his eyes forever.'  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a warm soft sensation coursing through her body, like poison of love searching for her heart. It felt as if nothing could ever go wrong. Vash had kissed her and she let herself fall into it. Her held the (for the moment) helpless girl in his arms so tightly and at the same time so gently that its felt like he would never let go. For once she felt safe and loved. Nothing could possible go wrong.  
  
She relaxed in his hold. She could feel him smile through the kiss. His lips pulled apart from each other and it quickly turned from an "I love you" kiss to an "I want you kiss." His tongue wandered along her bottom lip and she slid her hands from around the blonde's neck to his face. His cheeks were warm, she could feel him blushing.  
  
'Why?'  
  
She ran her hand through his hair, making it fall limp to the sides and into his face. His grip wandered from her waist to the small of her back, puller her closer, farther into him.  
  
Danni felt something fall onto her head, something small, cold, and wet.  
  
'Ah, it's just rain....WAIT JUST RAIN!?'  
  
Vash felt it too and they pulled apart. They both looked up as it decided to down pour.  
  
********  
  
"AHH!! RAIN!!! I HATE THE RAIN I HATE THE RAIN!!" Britt screamed running around trying to find a shelter, while collecting the stuff they had already set up.  
  
********  
  
Immediately the pair were soaked to the bone, but it didn't matter! There was rain! On Gunsmoke! They started spinning around, holding onto each other, until they both fell, Vash on top of Danni. He looked at her. Her hair was soaked through and sticking to the sides of her face. Her green eyes sparkling in the rain. He swept away a few strand of hair and grinned at her. She smiled back at him and laughed. His golden blonde spikes, instead of reaching for the sky, were plastered down to the side of his face and hung in his beautiful aqua eyes.  
  
He kissed her again, his tongue slipping inside her mouth, caressing what it could reach. She started to laugh when they pulled apart. It was the most amazing kiss she'd ever felt. Warm and caring and loving all at once. A girl couldn't be happier.  
  
"Something funny?" He asked smirking.  
  
"No it's just...."  
  
She sat up as it stopped raining. She sat on the gunman's lap and her put his arms around her, his hands wandering under her shirt and resting on her stomach.  
  
"It's just....I always dreamed of being kissed in the rain by the man I loved," she said blushing a little.  
  
She could feel the metal of his arm through her wet jacket and clothes sticking to her like a second skin. It was cold from the rain, yet comfortable none the less, it felt right. Vash's clothes stuck to him, not letting go. They could feel every part of each other.  
  
"We'd better get back to see if the others found shelter," he said. She knew he didn't *want* to go back by the tone of his voice.  
  
"Do we have to?" she asked softly putting her hands over his, that were still on her stomach.  
  
She really didn't want the night to end.  
  
"Well....we don't *have* to, but I doubt we can sleep on a rock."  
  
"Sure we can!" she said leaning back in to him, feeling his body heat against her back, she shivered.  
  
He gave a small laugh and pulled her hair around to the side. He kissed her shoulder, slowly up her neck and around her jaw line. She turned her head, smiling at him. He kissed her again softly on the lips.  
  
"I love you, Vash" she said and kissed his nose.  
  
"Love you too.......Danni-Noodle."  
  
She looked ta him shocked as he picked her up, still sitting, and put her down next to him. He hopped off the rock and held his hand up to her. She hopped down into his arms, receiving a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Don't talk to Britt anymore, Dork."  
  
He smiled and kissed her again. They walked back trudging through the sand, soaked through to the bone. There was a rather large puddle before them. Vash went around it, while his over hyper girlfriend jumped splat into it. The splash went far enough to hit Vash in the face. He looked at her wide-eyed and they both fell out laughing. Vash jumped in a puddle, making the water spray come straight at her, she jumped out of the way just as a second splash was aimed where she was now standing. It hit her straight on. She rubbed her eyes with her wet sandy hands, not making much of difference. She scowled at him and threw a ball of packed sand at him. She missed just by a little, he was to fast.  
  
"NO fair!! You can't move!!"  
  
"You want me to just stand there!?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Fine, you won't hit me anyway, you throw like a girl."  
  
She smirked at him and packed a softball sized ball of sand. She grinned at him evilly. He just stood there looking smug. She brought her arm back and fired. The ball sped at him and hit him smack in the face, stayed there for a minute, before falling off into the sand by his feet. He looked at her shocked and she ran over to him.  
  
"Throw like a girl, and damned proud."  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him and rubbed the sand gently off his face, out of his eyes, and mouth.  
  
"I'm going to start calling you sand man, or maybe Mr. Foot-In- Mouth."  
  
They laughed and he put his arm under her jacket and around her waist, making their way back to camp.  
  
**********  
  
The group found shelter under a rather large stone cliff, that looked more like a cave.  
  
"They must be having fun out there," Wolfwood said through a cigarette, while petting Bounty.  
  
"Exactly what are you implying Wolfie!?" Britt yelled in a bad mood because of her pregnancy, which she now referred to as "her little problem."  
  
Vash and Danni dragged their feet into the cave like shelter still laughing from the way home. The dry members of their group looked oddly at them. They fell into a sitting position on the empty side of the cave. They stopped giggling and finally noticed that their friends were staring at them. Wolfwood's cigarette had fallen out of his mouth. Even Bounty was silent.  
  
"Hi!" They said together which made them laugh harder.  
  
"Are you two drunk?" Britt asked with a confused look on her face.  
  
"No we were just messing around," Danni said.  
  
5 pairs of eyebrows went straight up.  
  
"Not like that you preverts!" She yelled and got up grabbing her bag off the floor of the cave. She went into a darker part of the cave and changed into dry clothes.  
  
She came out in Black jeans and a black tank. She went back over to Vash who was already dry.  
"How... Oh never mind," she said shaking her head and sat back down on his lap. He put his arms around her again, resting his hands again on her stomach.  
  
He was so warm. Even his metal arm seemed to be filled with the warmth of the rest of his body. She leaned back feeling his whole body against hers. She smiled and leaned her head back resting it on his shoulder. He kissed her cheek and they closed their eyes in unison.  
  
"Wow," was the only thing she heard before she fell asleep in his arms. ____________________________________________________________________________ __ 


	23. Begging and Vash NAKED!

Vash'sChick: Ok, in the one episode, I think it's the one where they meet Wolfwood, it says Mei City on the bus, but it says May city on the sign in the city....so I'm just gonna use Mei...*shrug* ____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Begging and Vash Naked  
  
"OH my god, did I show you this picture of Sesshomaru, Meryl?!" Danni asked digging through her bag and pulled out a really hot picture os Sesshomaru, half naked with a really cut body. She grinned and handed it to Meryl. She stared at it with an expression of shock.  
  
"He's so beautiful!"  
  
"Lemme see," Jacki said grabbing the pic.  
  
"Woah!"  
  
"Only problem is, he despises all humans," Danni said taking the picture back with a bunch of groans. She went to put it in her back pocket when someone grabbed it. She spun around.  
  
"Wolfwood! You guys are supposed to be looking for something for a fire!" She yelled jumping around trying to get the pic back.  
  
"You can't burn sand!!"  
  
"Give me my picture back you jerk!!"  
  
"What picture?"  
  
Vash walked in.  
  
Danni froze and fell on her face.  
  
"C'mon Wolfwood, please?" She begged giving him puppy eyes.  
  
Vash walked over to Wolfwood and took the picture.  
  
"Hey he's hot!"  
  
Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Sesshomaru," the girls said in unison sighing.  
"Who's picture?"  
  
"Mine can I have it back now?" she asked in a sweet begging voice.  
  
Vash hesitated.  
  
"I'll give you anything," she said putting his arms around his neck and pulling herself close to him.  
  
A huge grin spread across his face. He handed the picture back to her and she stuffed it in her back pocket. She grinned and pulled out more pictures, and sat by the smoldering pile that was a fire. She handed them to Meryl who passed them.  
  
"Miroku and InuYasha," she passed a pic of them with out shirts in water.  
  
"Spike....Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom (sigh) and .....he-hem," she passed the last one quickly.  
  
Vash and Wolfwood were sitting on the opposite side of the cave. The girls all turned and started laughing, looking at them.  
  
*********  
  
The group started off toward Mei City. The red-clad gunman and his priest friend kept getting weird, un-explained glances from the girls up ahead, followed by a wave of giggles. This happened about every 5 minutes.  
  
"Why are they laughing at me!?!?" Vash whined.  
  
Danni turned around and winked at him. Wolfwood laughed as Vash kicked up some sand and it blew back hitting him in the face.  
  
"When are you gonna bite the bullet (VC: he-hem bad pun shamelessly inserted lol) and just ask her to marry you?" Wolfwood said all to calmly.  
  
Vash was surprised by his question, but not at all phased.  
  
"I dunno how to ask...I guess..."  
  
"Just buy a ring and ask, you know she's head over heels for you."  
  
********  
  
"I get the feeling they're talking about you Danni," Britt said, not moving to look at her.  
  
"Thanks Captain Obvious."  
  
She turned around and put her hands behind her back. She skipped happily over to the guys and squished herself in between the two.  
  
"Hey guys, watchya talkin' 'bout?" She asked in a childish voice.  
  
Wolfwood took a drag of his cigarette.  
  
"Um...well...CANDLES!"  
  
Danni stopped in her tracks.  
  
"Candles?" She asked not believing him.  
  
"Yeah...candles and their effect on.....DART THROWING!"  
  
Wolfwood glanced at him. Danni smirked.  
  
"You are a horrible liar. Even if you were good at it like Wolfie over here, you wouldn't get away with it, so don't try it. Kay?" She patted his head and skipped off back to join the girls, who looked back and giggled again.  
  
"Damn man, you sure do know how to pick 'em. She's got you wrapped around her finger."  
  
Vash mimicked him, but stopped when he got punched.  
  
*******  
  
"He we need a hotel room with 4 beds please," the red-clad woman said to the hotel clerk.  
  
"Name please?"  
  
"Um....Kaiser."  
  
"Ok right this way."  
  
"Why'd you give him *my* name!?" Vash whined and flopped over on a bed.  
  
"It's the first thing that popped into my head!....well actually chibi was....that was second...but I don't think chibi would be a very good last name."  
  
"Why didn't you just give him *you're* last name?"  
  
"I don't like it," she said and gave him a glare that said 'and you'll never know.'  
  
"I'm going for a walk," Wolfwood said out of no where and winked at Vash. "Wanna come Danni?"  
  
"Huh, what me?" Danni said shaking her head after about 3 seconds of spacing out.  
  
"NO the Danni next to you brilliant," Britt quipped sitting at the table.  
  
"Oh alright sure."  
  
They walked out of the hotel and straight into the cnetral market.  
  
"What are you up to Wolfie?!" She said rounding on him, stopping him and standing in front of him, on her tip toes so she could look into his eyes without having him to look down at her. He choked on his cigarette.  
  
"Nothing, I just thought you'd like a walk."  
  
"You're lying. What are they up to?" she asked squinting at him.  
  
"Nothing, promise."  
  
"I still don't believe you, but you lucky I'm bored, so I'll let you buy me lunch."  
  
She grinned and they started walking again.  
  
'If they don't hurry up, I'm going to be shredded up!'  
  
She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and let out a small laugh.  
  
"Why do you keep laughing every time you look at me or the dork!?"  
  
"This is why," she said in a 'duh' sort of voice, pulling a picture of him and Vash without shirts on and waved it in front of his face. She ran when he tried to grab it form her.  
  
********  
  
Vash and the girls, excluding Danni, walked around a small market place, looking for a jewelry store. Vash often caught snippets of the girls mumbling behind him.  
  
"Lucky bitch...."  
  
"....marry Vash...."  
  
"...Sesshomaru..."  
  
"....Vash naked....."  
  
He sighed until he realized the last thing they said before a burst of giggles.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT!?"  
  
"OH that part about have a naked pic of you? Or the part about the Sesshomaru pic?" Britt asked slyly.  
  
"WHAT NAKED PIC??!"  
  
"I think we should concentrate on the task at hand here, Wolfwood will come back in a matchbox if we don't get a move on," Britt said ignoring his pleas to get the naked pic.  
  
They wandered into a random jewelry store.  
  
********  
  
"Wolfie," a growl from the so called 'wolfie.' "Nick.... please tell me," Danni said snuggling up to wolfwood on a bench in the saloon, she hugged his arm to her and nuzzled his neck. "Please?"  
  
'Damn these benches...what ever happened to good old *seperated* chairs!?'  
  
He pushed her over.  
  
"No."  
  
"So they *are* up to something!"  
  
She downed her drink and grabbed his hand pulling him out of the building.  
  
"What where are we going...I'm hungry!!"  
  
"To find them."  
  
"Why?! It's a surprise!!"  
  
"I hate surprises," she said still dragging him by the hand aling the road.  
  
********  
  
"Ohhh...lookie at this one!!" Jacki said running over to where Vash and Britt were looking into a glass case full of rings.  
  
"That thing is huge!!" Britt practically screamed as Meryl and Millie came over to look. Vash just stood on the side, he didn't know what the hell he was doing.  
  
"I dunno, it doesn't look like Miss Danni, I don't see her in huge diamonds. I see her with somethign more subtle, like this," Merly led them over to a small glass case with about 5 rings on a holder, sitting on the top. She picked up the top one.  
  
The ring had a silver band with 3 small diamonds encrusted inside. Vash wandered over obviously by accident, and looked at the ring.  
  
*********  
  
Danni broke down in the middle of the whole town on her hands and knees, clutching Wolfwood's hand.  
  
"Nicholas, Nicholas please tell me!!"  
  
"Danni....woman get up! People are staring!!" He said in an angry whisper.  
  
"No this is what you get...PLEASE NICK!!" She started to cry.  
  
"Please please please!!"  
  
He gave her a good hard tug and pulled the sobbing girl to her feet and dragged her back to the hotel, still trying her hardest to make a scene.  
  
*********  
  
"Wow this is perfect! Thanks insurance girl!" Vash said kissing her on the cheek and walked, almost skipped over to the cashier.  
  
"How much was it?" Jacki asked as they started walking back to the hotel.  
  
"Um...well....It was...enough."  
  
"How much is enough?" They all asked at once, stopping outside the hotel and glaring at Vash.  
  
He mumbled something.  
  
"$$700??!" They all screamed at him at once, chasing him up the stairs while shoving the ring into his pocket. He rushed in the room and slammed the door behind him.  
  
********* 9 seconds ago  
  
"Oh PAH-LEASE TELL ME!!!" she cried sitting on his lap in the chair and putting her arms around his neck.  
  
"Pwease?"  
  
Vash came running in the door, slamming it shut behind him and sunk onto the bed. He looked up.  
  
"Hey what's......."  
  
Danni jumped off Wolfwood and clung to Vash for dear life.  
  
"Oh Vash-u. He wouldn't tell me where you were or what you were doing...I was so worried, I missed you!! Where were you?!"  
  
"No where," he aid grinning.  
  
She kissed him hard on the lips.  
  
"Still no where."  
  
She growled and got up, rushing into the bathroom and slamming the door as hard as she possibly could.  
  
"ALL MEN SUCK!!!" she screamed before locking herself in and sulking.  
  
"That didn't sound too good," Britt said just walking in with the rest of the girls apparently having given up on the Vash-spent-700-double- dollars chase.  
  
"Eh, she'll live, she's just mad neither of us would tell her where I was."  
  
"SHE PUT ME THROUGH HELL!" Wolfwood yelled through a cigarette.  
  
"Didn't look like hell when I walked in," Vash said smirking. "And if that was hell I'd hope to go there."  
  
All eyes turned to the priest and his lone cigarette. ____________________________________________________________________________ __ 


	24. Mood Swings

Mood Swings  
  
"Danniiiiiiiiiii come out!!!"  
  
A thud against the bathroom door was the only answer. She threw a soap bar.  
  
"Is that a no?"  
  
THUD!  
  
Britt got up and pulled the pitiful blonde gunman away from the door and shoved him onto the bed by Wolfwood.  
  
"Why were you all up on Danni like that when I walked in!? Huh!? What kind of priest are you?!"  
  
"*Me* all up on *her*?!"  
  
Vash and Wolfwood started wrestling.  
  
"Danni, if you don't I'm flushing your teddy bear down the toilet!!"  
  
The door swung open and Danni rushed out quickly, looking around, when suddenly she was tackled by Britt onto the floor.  
  
"Jerry Jerry Jerry," Jacki chanted.  
  
"Oxy-gen!" the tackled girl wheezed.  
  
"Are you gonna stay put!?"  
  
"Ye-ye" She nodded and Britt got up. Danni breathed in deeply.  
  
"I can bre- hey what's up with them?" She asked pointing to Vash struggling to get of of the head lock Wolfwood put him in. He was turning quite a brilliant shade of purple.  
  
"Oh Vash got mad cuz you were all up on Wolfwood trying to get him to tell you where we were. He thought it was his fault," she shrugged.  
  
"Oh." She looked over to where the 3 year old gunman and the 4 year priest were still wrestling. Vash had given up for the lack of air and Wolfwood still had him tightly stuck in the headlock, smoking.  
  
"Wolfwood you're gonna kill him!" Danni yelled kicking him in the shins., making him let go of Vash who drew in a long breath.  
  
"It's your fault the whole thing happened!!" The priest howled inspecting the bright blue and purple bruise that was now forming on his left shin.  
  
"You shoulda just told me in the first place!!"  
  
"I was sworn into it!"  
  
"Like you never lied!"  
  
"I..."  
  
He was cut off by Danni lunging at him, knocking him onto the bed.  
  
"I....AHHHH!"  
  
She bit him hard on the arm. He'd just tried to push her away. She climbed on top of him straddling his waist trying to reach what ever she could. He grabbed her by the wrists to restrain her. She started trying to bite him just as 2 hands wrapped themselves around her waist, lifting her off the poor priest, who deserved what he got in her opinion.  
  
"Danni what are you- AHHH!"  
  
She bit down hard on Vash's hand, which was trying to calm her down. He kept his arms around her waist from then on, keeping the struggling girl away from the frightened form that was Wolfwood.  
  
Danni stopped thrashing around and relaxed in Vash's arms.  
  
"What the hell did I do to you?!" Wolfwood yelled looking rather terrified.  
  
"You wouldn't tell meeeeeeee!!" she cried bursting into tears. She turned around and nudged her way onto Vash's grasp covering her eyes and sobbing into his chest. He looked down at her and back up with a look of pure and utter amazement. He nervously wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"And it's all your fault!!" Danni screamed, her violence returning. Wolfwood huddled in the corner as the emotional girl started to pound her fists against his chest.  
  
"It's all your fucking fault. And speaking of fucking..." she screamed wailing away at his chest while he tried to block her blows, the others just watching, not wanting to get hit.  
  
"If you weren't such a horny bastard this never would have happened!!"  
  
"Shoulda left her in the bathroom," Wolfwood commented still huddling in the corner.  
  
"I wouldn't be talking huddled over there!" Danni yelled stopping herself from killing the poor blonde.  
  
She sat in the middle of the floor cross legegd and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and stood up. She hugged Vash and kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
"I'm sorry I'll make it up to you," she told him winking. She went over to the cowering priest and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"I owe you too."  
  
"Now that's what I call mood swings," Britt commented. 


	25. Quick Draw

Quick Draw  
  
Vash'sChick: Ok, I know this is the same as the show...but it's different and this story is starting to bore me...I just wanna get to the point I planned on and then I'm done! Which shouldn't be too long....if anyone wants to help...they can give me some ideas for bounty hunters :-) dankie dankie ^.^ ____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
"Guess what guess what!?" Jacki yelled bursting into the door hopping up and down with excitement.  
  
"What what!?" Vash said hopping with the same excitement.  
  
"What a moron," Danni said to Wolfwood sitting on the bed.  
  
"There's a quick draw tournament in town! And the winner gets $$7000!" She stopped hopping and sat at the table with Meryl, Millie, and Britt. They were still living in the hotel.  
  
"That money would be useful considering Mr. I-need-doughnuts-can-I- borrow-a-couple-million-double-dollars used almost all of it," Meryl said getting up to wash a few dishes.  
  
"Among other things," Wolfwood mumbled through a cigarette.  
  
"Will you two stop mumbling!" Britt scolded them getting annoyed and laughed when they both jumped.  
  
"So we are going to enter Mr. Vash and Mr. Wolfwood in the tournament!" Jacki squealed with excitement.  
  
"SAY WHAT!?" Came the shouts of the two males in the hotel room.  
  
"I wanna go to!" Echoed the voices of the pregnant women.  
  
All eyes turned to them.  
  
"What?" They echoed again.  
  
"You're pregnant, what if you get hurt or have to face someone better than you?" Meryl asked, her voice full of reason.  
  
"No one's better than us," Britt said laughing.  
  
"What if you have to face Mr. Vash or Mr. Wolfwood?" Millie asked finding her voice.  
  
They all looked at each other.  
  
"Then we compete just like normal," Danni said.  
  
"I couldn't shoot you!" Vash and Wolfwood said together looking at the two best friends.  
  
"Who said you'd get the chance to?" Britt quipped.  
  
"Was that a challenge?" The priest asked putting his cigarette out in the glass ash tray.  
  
"Certainly was," Britt said stepping up to him.  
  
"Guess we better go sign up then," he answered cooly.  
  
"Guess so."  
  
They walked out of the hotel room together, the others shrugged and followed.  
  
*********  
  
"Thank you for signing up Mr. Wolfwood, Mr. Vash. Say isn't that the name of the legendary outlaw?" The chubby host asked eyeing Vash suspiciously.  
  
"Yeah, I get that a lot," he said laughing moronically and rubbing the back of his head.  
  
Danni and Britt stepped up to put their names down on the paper when the man stopped them.  
  
"What are a couple of pretty ladies like you doing in a gunman's tournament?" he asked them in an overly flirtatious voice.  
  
Britt grabbed his wrist and twisted it as he reached out for her. His face contorted in pain.  
  
"We are not your toys. We are here to compete and win. Got it?"  
  
He nodded furiously and she let go of his wrists.  
  
"Good."  
  
She picked up the pen and put her name down passing the pen to her friend. She put her name down on the paper and smirked at him, and walked away.  
  
*********  
  
"First up in the bottle shooting round....Mr. Nicholas D. Wolfie!!" The voice of the perverted host announced much to the priest's dismay.  
  
"What!? Who put Wolfie?!"  
  
He looked over to the girl and Vash. Britt was grinning maliciously at him. He smirked and 5 shots rang out, each bullet hitting a bottle and shattering it with a heart chilling crash. The group applauded. He took a mocking bow and grinned.  
  
The next 3 contestants hit no bottles besides one, he hit a single bottle and looked absolutely giddy about it.  
  
Danni and Britt were up one after the other, both hitting every bottle, and smirking at Wolfwood afterward. Another person hit 4 out of 5 and Vash of course hit all 5. But now came the hard part, person on person combat.  
  
"First up...Mr. Wolfie and Mr. SharpShot!"  
  
Three shots were fired and the black clad man was down. Gasps ran through the crowd.  
  
"The winner...Mr. Wolfie!!"  
  
He shuttered at the name and dragged the other man off the field. They went through that round like water, Vash using a single bullet. The final 4- Danni, Britt, Vash, and Wolfie.  
  
Danni vs Vash....Britt vs Wolfwood.  
  
*******  
  
Britt and Wolfwood faced each other about 10 feet apart. Both had guns raised, aimed with deadly accuracy at the other's chest. Britt was the first to shoot. The priest lunged out of te way to the left, narrowly missing the bullet. He quickly got to his feet and looked around. 4 shots rang out from behind a stone wall, hitting the sand near his feet. He jumped back in surprise. He could hear her reloading and took cover behind another stone wall. He shot 3 times over the wall and heard a click....a very close...very deadly click.  
  
"Guess I won the challenge," Britt said standing over him with her gun pointed down at his head.  
  
"Not necessarily," he said and tumbled out of the way of Britt's shot, missing him by inches.  
  
She stood. They faced each other, guns aimed. A row of shots burst through the air into the silence. A cloud of dust puffed up blocking everyone's vision, slowly receding.  
  
The priest stood gunless facing Britt, her gun against his temple. His gun was laying 30 some odd feet to the right.  
  
"Did now," she whispered to him and kissed him hard on the lips before walking back to the group. The black clad man stood shocked in the middle of everything. He ran to get his gun and fumbled his way back to the rest of the group, who were all howling with laughter except Britt, and Jacki who was to busy with Bounty to notice anything.  
  
"Nice," Danni said to Britt smiling at her. "Nice."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Britt.....the winner....will face the winner of the next round...Miss Danni vs Mr. Vash!!" ____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Vash'sChick: Feh. I know that was horrible, feel free to tell me so. 


	26. Surrenders

Surrenders  
  
The pair took their positions facing each other, guns at the ready.  
  
'What am I gonna do, I can't shoot her! She's my girlfriend! I hope she don't shoot me...feh...' Vash thought to himself, through the serious exterior.  
  
'Haha, this is gonna be fun, this is what he gets.'  
  
She flashed him an evil grin.  
  
'She's gonna shoot me!'  
  
"START!"  
  
She grinned and shot 5 times, making him dodge behind the stone wall. She took cover while she could, watching over the top of the wall. He stood an started to run to a different cover, she shot, missing. He dived behind another wall and she quickly reloaded.  
  
"Mr. Vash has not used *one* bullet!" Came the announcer's annoying voice.  
  
They both stepped out from behind the cover, and stood face to face. Red jackets flapping around their ankles in the breeze. A thud and a gun fell onto the sandy ground.  
  
"Vash has won the round without using a single bullet!!"  
  
Vash's mouth fell open. Danni picked up her gun and put it back into the holster, walking back to the reast of the group. She sat on the floor and hugged Bounty.  
  
"Why'd you drop out?" Vash asked sitting down next to her.  
  
"Lots of reasons."  
  
"Care to explain?"  
  
"I didn't want to shoot you, as much as I really did, I couldn't. I couldn't shoot my best friend, I've loved her since 7th grade. Even though I should have for all the things she's don'e to me," she added the last part as an after thought.  
  
She stroked Bounty absent mindedly behind the ears.  
  
"So, you'd rather have me shoot her? Or her shoot me?"  
  
"Neither."  
"How the hell do you want me to do this!?"  
  
"I'll tell you how."  
  
********  
  
This time Britt and Vash faced eachother. Britt was in her snake skin trench coat, facing the infamous Vash the stampede in his well known red one.  
  
'This better work,' he thought.  
  
"GO!"  
  
It sounded as if one bullet had been shot, yet both competitors were realoading, crouched down behind a stone wall. Britt was the first to move from behind the safety of the stone. She poised waiting for him to move. He stepped out, several shots fired. The exchange of bullets went on for a full 15 minutes. Both Britt and Vash were tired and out of breath. Two shots rang out into the silence. They faced each other, both without guns, both guns lay between them, both put their hands up in surrender.  
  
"Just get the guns!!" someone yelled from the crowd.  
  
"I'm out of bullets!!" They said together.  
  
"We'll split the money!" Came the girl's voice.  
  
She picked up her gun and put is safely away. Vash did the same. They shook hands as their friends cheered and screamed rushing over to them and tackling them into the sand.  
  
"FEH! DOG SLOBBER!" was the last understandable thing anyone heard.  
  
********  
  
"I say we buy a decent house with it," Danni insisted.  
  
"It's only $$9,000!" Meryl yelled.  
  
"Can't we at least look? I need a stable place to stay, and so does Britt, we can't sleep on sand and in hotels forever."  
  
"But where? Everyone's going to know both you and I have bounties?" Vash said to her.  
  
"NO the people who give us hotel rooms obviously don't, and plus I like this town, it's nice, it reminds me of home in it's own way," she pleaded with them.  
  
"Alright we'll look I promise," he said throwing his beautiful aqua eyes into her green ones.  
  
"Yay!"  
  
"We have to find one for 7...er...9 people though," Meryl said looking doubtful.  
  
"Plus a dog," she added as an after thought.  
  
Bounty barked happily.  
  
"We should get going then, now shouldn't we," Millie asked a bit over excited.  
  
"Yes we should Millie!" Danni said just as cheerfully and grabbed Vash's hand and pulled him out the door of the hotel, knowing the others would follow.  
  
***********  
  
"This is the main room. The rest of the house has 4 bedrooms, 2 upstairs and 2 downstairs. 2 full size bathrooms, the kitchen and dining room, and a spare room. Not bad for $$7,000, eh?"  
  
No one answered the tall thin house owner. He led them around the house with Bounty ahead sniffing eagerly and wagging his tail.  
  
"See," Danni whispered to Meryl. "The third one we've seen and it'll fit all of us, even has a play room!"  
  
Meryl grunted. Vash and the rest of the girls looked positively giddy and Wolfwood, as usual, showed no expression what so ever.  
  
"Do you like it?" The man asked.  
  
"Yeah I love it! Guys?" Danni asked with eyes that said 'if you don't say yes, you'll break my heart.'  
  
"We love it, we'll take it," Meryl said to the man. ____________________________________________________________________________ __ 


	27. Legato's Sister

Vash'sChick: Feh...this story is getting boring isn't it? Please tell me if I should finnish. V.V Oh yeah and HERE YOU ARE ONEE-CHAN!!! ____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Danni walked out of her and Vash's room, dressed in her pink and black skirt with a fairy shirt on. She had on black knee highs with her boots. She felt like looking strange to the people today. She walked into the living room and looked around. There was a note on the table. It was from Vash.  
  
'Danni,  
  
Went to the store with everyone. Be back soon. Love you.  
  
Vash'  
  
She rolled her eyes and put the paper down on the table. She sat down on the couch and sighed.  
  
"All alone. Perfect."  
  
She froze and held her breath as she heard something behind her. The barrel of a gun was pressed against her temple.  
  
"You. Killed. My. Brother."  
  
"No, who...what are you talking about. Who are you?!"  
  
She turned around faced with a girl all of about 14. She had long black hair and was pretty short. If Danni stood, the girl would be a little above her chin. Her deep gray, almost black eyes were speckled with gold. She recognized that gold.  
  
"I am Serenity Bluesummers. Little sister of the man you murdered."  
  
Danni blinked at her.  
  
"You think he's dead?" she smirked at the girl with the gun still pointed at her head.  
  
"He IS dead and you killed him. Now I kill you."  
  
"You must not have been very close family. He obviously left you out on some things. If I tell you about this, must must SWEAR never to say anything around anyone in this house. Got that?" Serenity lowered her gun and Danni sat on the back of the couch.  
  
"Since you're Legato's sister, I'll let you in on a little secret."  
Serenity's muscles relaxed. The woman before her looked so serious. She never looked this serious, at least since when she'd been following the group. She even saw the horrid sight of her and Vash making out on that boulder in the rain. A shiver ran down her spine at the thought.  
  
"I'm working with Legato."  
  
"No you're not. You're in love with Vash the Stampede." A look of disbelief spread liek wildfire over Serenity's face.  
  
"Yes I am. I'm with Legato, I'm helping him, and I love him. As a matter of fact I talk to him every night. I talked to him about 10 minutes ago too. You see, I've been in Legato's plan since he took me and my friend captive. Britt is also working with him, but she doesn't know that me and him are....er...together. She loves him and thinks he loves her. As a matter of fact.." she was cut off by a scream from the girl.  
  
"BUT!! BUT! You're pregnant with Vash's child!"  
  
"Silly girl. I would never be pregnant with that fool's child. It's Legato's of course. As is Britt's....but that will be taken care of. You're brother has sent me here to lead Vash on, until I can find a good time to bring him in and finnish him off. He's in hiding now. It was an imposter who had died when Vash thought he shot Legato. Now you know, and musn't breathe a word of it around here or I'll slit your throat so fast..."  
  
"I won't. Promise."  
  
"Good."  
  
Danni shook and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Your brother knows you're here, and told me to say hello for him."  
  
Serenity laughed.  
  
"We need to figure out something to tell the others about why you're here. Oh I know. We'll tell them I found you out on the streets and took you shopping for clothes and you'll be living with us. Vash will take you in as a daughter as will I, and no one will have to know."  
  
Serenity nodded as Wolfwood walked in the door, followed by the girls and lastly Vash. Britt gaped at the girl standing before Danni and shot Danni a look of pure terror. Danni lightly shook her head she she calmed.  
  
"Who's this?" Wolfwood asked pointing to Serenity,  
  
"Serenity. I found her on the street today and took her shopping for clothes, she's to live with us. Serenity, this is Mr. Wolfwood, Meryl, Millie, Jacki, and of course Vash."  
Serenity nodded at each of them and hugged Danni.  
  
"Danni, can we please go to your room? I wanna see it."  
  
Danni nodded and started off up the stairs with Serenity. Britt followed them up stairs as the others unpacked the shopping. She rushed into Danni and Vash's room where She and Serenity were sitting on the bed.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING BRINGING HIS SISTER HERE?!"  
  
"I didn't bring her here. She came to kill me. I told her about everything and she's gonna live as long as she doesn't talk, right Serenity?"  
  
"Yep. And call me Seren. You're pregnant with my brother's child, are you not?"  
  
Britt nodded as did Seren. All heads darted toward the door as it opened the tiniest bit. They froze. Had they been heard? Bounty poked his head into the door and started barking. Sighs of relief swept through the room.  
  
***********************  
  
Danni walked with Seren out of the house and into the streets. She turned into an alleyway, her red coat swishing around her ankles.  
  
"Where are we going?" Seren asked, looking up at Danni.  
  
"To see your brother."  
  
"What!? Why!?"  
  
"He wants to see you," she rolled her eyes and grabbed Seren's wrist and pulled her into a dark room. She groped at the wall and flicked on the light. The room was full of boxes and crates. It looked like a modern day warehouse. In the corner was another door. Danni pulled Seren toward it and opened the door.  
  
"Legato?!"  
  
"Do you have to scream I'm right in front of you?"  
  
"Yes I did, your sister's here with me."  
  
Legato stepped out in front of Danni and Seren. Danni let go of Seren's hand and she clung to her brother in a tight hug.  
  
"Oh Legato, I missed you so much. We didn't know where you went and mom and dad were sick. They died and I came looking for you."  
  
She let go of him and looked up into his eyes.  
  
"Serenity, I think you know Danni and Britt by now, and this is Midvalley. He's the surviving gung-ho gun."  
  
A tall man stepped out from behind a door that seemed to just have appeared there. He had on his normal pink shirt with his sax around his neck.  
  
"Hornfreak!"  
  
He smiled at Seren and hugged her. Legato and Danni looked at them oddly.  
  
"How do you know him Ser?" Danni asked.  
  
"Oh we met while I was traveling, I'm the one who gave him the nickname Hornfreak."  
  
Danni shrugged and turned back to Legato.  
  
"What are we going to do about Vash. I've lead him here like you said, and he's gonna ask me to marry him soon. What do we do?"  
  
"I have a plan. Just stay where you are for a while. Keep Seren and I'll talk to you tonight."  
  
"Urgh. Fine."  
  
She kissed him on the cheek and grabbed Seren's hand and started out.  
  
"Bye Legato!!" Seren yelled following Danni out into the alley again.  
  
"He always does that to me, never tells me anything. He's prolly planning to kill me...." ____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Vash's Chick: Yay Seren's in it!! 


	28. Nine O' Clock

Miroku's Chick: Alrighty another update yay! Oh yeah!! I have another plot twist planned so be ready dear readers!! _*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* _*_  
  
Everyone sat at the dining room table, chattering madly about random things as Danni and Seren cooked dinner. They brought out a large chicken and set it on the table with a bunch of side dishes.  
  
"Danni, where'd we get chicken? There's no chickens on Gunsmoke,"Britt asked confused.  
  
"I took one form Linden when I went back the other day."  
  
"Oh. Right."  
  
"Just eat it."  
  
They all started to eat and talk again. After 15 minutes of eating, no one noticed that Danni had zoned out, staring at the chicken.  
  
'Tonight we execute the plan,' she heard Legato's voice in her head.  
  
'Yes, Legato.'  
  
'Make sure you tell Brittany. At 9:00 you will begin. Got that?'  
  
'Yes, Legato.'  
  
'Good.'  
  
She snapped out of it and continued eating her chicken as if nothing had happened. She mumbled out of the side of her mouth to Seren and then to Britt.  
  
"Meet me upstairs after dinner."  
  
They both nodded in comprehension and continued eating. Wolfwood looked curiously across the table at the three girls mumbling to each ther.  
  
'Something's wrong here,' he thought to himself. 'What are they doing?'  
  
About a half hour later Danni, Britt, and Seren were assembled in Danni's room.  
  
"Legato says we carry out the plan tonight at 9," Danni told them, standing in front of them as they sat on the bed. She started to pace.  
  
"He said, tonight at 9?" Britt asked.  
  
"Yeah, he told me at dinner, 9."  
  
"Isn't that late?"  
  
"I guess not," she shrugged. "I just go by what he tells me."  
  
_*_*_*_*_  
  
Wolfwood followed the girls up to Danni and Vash's room, making sure he wasn't seen or heard. He put his ear to the door after they had shut it and locked it.  
  
'Legato...tonight...at 9...what's going to happen at nine?'  
  
He heard foot steps coming toward the door and bolted down the stairs, near the end calming to his normal pace with his hands in his pockets.  
  
'What are they planning? Legato's dead. If he wasn't then why hadn't he tried to contact me at all? Wait, I'm no longer in his posession...I'm Vash's friend...Legato's planning something, and we have to stop him. It's 8: 30 now. What to do what to do...' _*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* _*_  
  
Miroku's Chick: Yeah, sorry it's so short, but I needed it that way. Yeah... review please!! ^_^ 


	29. everything must come to a close

Miroku's Chick: Hey again! Sorry I've taken so long, homework and all honors classes is horrid and stalking takes time!! I mean....yeah homework . . so r/r! Yay! Bai bai! _*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* _*_  
  
Seren stole out the back door and into the alley next door. She took her gun and shot three times into the air and followed it with a scream. The lie down in the alley and closed her eyes "knocked out." As she expected, Vash and the gang ran up the alley toward her. Vash kneeled down next to her and tried to shake her awake. She blinked her eyes open.  
  
"What happened Seren?"  
  
"A guy he...he shot at me and missed, but he threw me into the wall and I blacked out as he ran when he heard you coming," she told the gunman in a quite whisper.  
  
"Did you see which way he went?" Vash asked seriously.  
  
"That way," she pointed down the alley, toward the darker part of it.  
  
He hurried down the alley, the gang in tail and Danni and Britt in the back. They stopped and stood Seren up. They stood in the alley and watched as they turned the corner. Danni and Britt threw looks at each other and Seren as they heard screams of three girls and the clicks of the cross wolfwood owned. They grinned and walked slowly down the alley. The girls turned the corner and Legato and Midvalley had guns pointed at Vash and the others. Wolfwood whipped around at the sound of the three girls' footsteps.  
  
"You."  
  
He pointed his cross punisher at Seren, who stood looking at him defiantly. Danni took out the gun on her his holster and placed it at the priest's temple.  
  
"You shoot, you die," she smiled slyly at him and he lowered his gun.  
  
Vash stared at Legato as Danni, Seren, and Britt took their supposed friends and tied them up at the side. Midvalley kept a gun pointed at Wolfwood and shoved him over to the wall next to the girls. Danni tied him up too. She knelt down next to Jacki to tie up her arms and whispered into her ear.  
  
"Gimme a dagger."  
  
"What no, you have a gun, and you betrayed us."  
  
"No, trust me. Please."  
  
Jacki sighed and pulled a dagger out of her boot and Danni shoved it into her hip holster, finished tying her friend up and stood between Seren and Britt.  
"I killed you," Vash said, looking more serious then anyone had ever seen him.  
  
"Apparently not, Mr. Vash the Stampede. I'm alive and well. The man you killed was named Alec. You killed an innocent," a slight smirk drew across Legato's mouth.  
  
Vash gasped and lunged at Legato, who easily side stepped him. Midvalley stepped in front of Legato and faced Vash. He put his saxophone to his lips and played. A huge powerful wind blew out of the sax and threw Vash against the wall. The two gung-ho guns smirked.  
  
"Although, I did kill your brother."  
  
Britt shot at him, but missed by a milimeter. He sats, shaking and cringing against the wall, barely alive. He took his gun out of his pocket and pointed it at Legato.  
  
"You want to shoot me, go ahead."  
  
Vash shot 4 bullets at Legato, yet they came zooming back at him. He ducked as the bullets buried themselves into the brick behind him.  
  
"Try again."  
  
A scuffle was heard behind them and the girls and Midvalley whipped around to see Wolfwood diving over toward his cross. He'd gotten out of the ropes and already had the cross pointed at Danni's forehead. Legato and Vash continued their little talk.  
  
"Don't Wolfwood."  
  
"Why shouldn't I?"  
  
He was shaking as he spoke.  
  
"Trust me."  
  
He glanced over at Jacki who nodded furiously and he pointed the weapon at Midvalley and shot before he had time to put the deadly horn to his lips. He fell to the floor, face down in a pool of his own blood. Danni closed her eyes and cringed, looking away.  
  
"That wasn't right, Wolfwood."  
  
"I had to."  
  
"I have to do this,"she said and whacked him over the head with the butt of her gun. He crumpled to the floor, dropping the cross, unconscious. The girls turned back to Legato and Vash. Vash had gotten to his feet and had his gun pointed at the mind-reader. Legato just stodd there, perfectly calm, apparently willing to die.  
"Shoot me, but before you do, let me show you something."  
  
Vash looked down at his hands and shuttered. He had an exact replica of Vash's gun. He held it to the red clad gunman's temple and grinned, a full out grin.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I took Kinves', when I killed him."  
  
Vash shot and Legato dived out of the way, directing the bullet back at Vash, who deflected it with a garbage can lid he had just picked up. Legato shot directly between Vash's eyes and watched at he dove behind the garbage cans. Legato smiled to himself and shot again as Vash dove out from behind the cans. The bullet his straight on into his chest. He fell to the ground with a thud and slid up against the wall. He sat up and looked with one eye, at Danni next to Legato.  
His eyes spoke for him. Pain, love, begging, rage, everything shown through the aqua marine eyes. She hated to do it, but she stood in front of Legato and kissed him hard on the lips, putting all her energy into the kiss. She knew it was tearing Vash up inside as he watched his love kiss his enemy. She slowly reached down into the holster on her hip and clutched the dagger she had taken from Jacki earlier. Slowly, ever so slowly, not to draw the attention of Legato to her hands and pulled it up just above his waist.  
She felt him slip his tongue inside her mouth. She was so close to him she could almost use his powers. He was focused on Vash's thoughts.  
  
'Why Legato, why help him. She's kissing him...pain...'  
  
She couldn't stand the sound of it anymore. She could feel all the eyes on her and Legato and wanted them off. She pointed the knife toward Legato's gut and drove it in as hard as she possibly could. She wrenched her lips off of his and jammed the dagger harder into his stomach and ripped it back out. Blood poured from his middle, with the same blood covering her knife. She stepped back away from him and rushed over to Vash and held him in her lap. Legato keeled over, clenching his stomach and fell, face first, onto the sand. Blood pooled around him, being soaked up by the sand.  
  
"Goodbye, m'love."  
  
His eyes closed and his whole body went limp. Seren rushed over to him and held his cold body in her arms.  
  
"Vash, please, try to stay awake, don't die, please. I'm sorry I had to do this," Danni whispered frantically to him.  
  
"It...it's alright, he missed. I'm glad you're ok."  
  
She put her finger to his lips and shushed him. A cold metal touched the back of her head, followed by a loud click.  
  
"Get up."  
  
It was Seren behind her. She stood slowly and turned to face the girl.  
  
"Seren, stop, don't do this."  
  
"I have to, you killed him."  
  
"Seren," Danni raised her arms slowly, and grabbed her gun and flipped her around so Seren's back was to her.  
  
"Please, Seren, I don't want to hurt you, don't do this."  
  
"Then let me hurt you!" she turned herself around and stomped on Danni's feet. Everyone was still tied up and yelling things from the wall. Britt stood by the opposite wall, in shock, absorbing what happened. Seren threw Danni into the wall, with surprising strength. The dagger was knocked out of her hands and clattered an inch out of her reach. She struggled to reach the short knife as Seren stepped down hard on her ribs. He gun pointed at her chest.  
  
"You killed my brother, my only family left. Betrayed him and left him to die, now you suffer the same fate."  
  
Two shots rang out, only two. All eyes stared in shock as two bodies fell limp to the ground. Two slightly different color bloods flowed together. Seren's hand lay on top of Danni's, the one not holding a gun. Britt realized the reality of the situation and ran to untie her friends and went to Danni. The whole place was littered with bodies. Vash up against the wall, Danni and Seren together, Wolfwood knocked out, Midvalley dead in a pool of his own blood. Britt reached down to touch their hands. Both cool and dead. Vash was crying hard, with a mix of emotional pain and loss and the pain in his chest. A single tear slid down Britt's cheek and she stood, walking out of the alley and back to the house. _*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* _*_  
  
Miroku's Chick: yay! Ok the last chapter is sorta an epilogue. Yeah...so r/r yay!! 


End file.
